The New Hero
by Akuma-PJ18
Summary: Another Great Prophecy looms. Heroes return yet some are lost. They are there to help the new hero - one with a different origin and with a unique specimen within him. He helps all worlds and myths alike against the common yet unknown enemy that lurks around them. He fights for what he believes and continues to march forward despite the losses he would and had gained. Can he fight?
1. Chapter 1

_Flames spread along the camp ground. Demigods and Legacies continue their fight against the army that trudged inside the camp. There was supposed to be a barrier to protect the people inside but who could oppose a goddess? If she and her army wish to invade a camp to their desire, then they can. After all, her army is made up out of her children. Technically, they're half-bloods. Though half-god, they are not exactly half-human._

Oh, loopholes. _I thought sarcastically while viewing the camp from above a hill. _How I love them.

_I held my 3 foot long bronze sword, gripping it tightly as I asked the person behind me. "Why?"_

"_He has something great planned, you know. I was lucky that I was one of those people that he gave that dream." The guy doused in water said._

"_Who's him? And who's lucky?" I laughed without humor. "Lucky. Wow. What in Hades happened to you?! Look at the destruction you did! Look at it! Your home! Your family! And you threw it all away for some dream you had?!"_

_He shook his head. "You don't understand it yet. But, I'm doing this for all of you. I have to betray you. I have to."_

_Beneath his hood, I saw a glimpse of his changing eyes. I saw how vulnerable he is. For a moment, I loosen the grip of my sword. Then, his eyes harden and he charged._

_He took advantage of me but I was able to bring my sword up just in time. I deflected his sword that glimmer gold with the flames that is below us. I glared at him. I wanted to hurt him, to kill him for what he is doing but I don't know how. I don't think I can._

"_You can't fight me. You know you can't." He said as we continue our sword fight._

_I didn't have time for this. I should be helping the people down there. I could beat him. I know I can. Why can't I do it?! Is it because he's my friend? Is it because he is almost like a brother to me?_

"_Shut up." I said through gritted teeth._

_He went to stab me through my chest but I deflected it. I twisted his sword with mine and slashed at him. He dodged to left and lunged at me. I could see his pattern, his style. I parried every blow he's giving me._

"_Why won't you attack, huh?" He asked as he slashed at my torso. I avoided it but it made me falter in my defense. "You can't avenge those people if you just keep defending! This is why you can't protect anyone!"_

"_Hya!" He went a sure blow and slashed at me. I parried it with my sword and tried to push him away._

"_I don't need…you to tell me what to do!" I lashed out at him. I switched our positions and went for an attack. I hacked through his defense quickly but each time he manages to deflect it._

_This isn't right. My attacks aren't right. I growled and kept going but my logical side kept telling me this is wrong. Something is clouding my judgement and I didn't know what._

_He manages to get through my attacks and slashes at me. He made a cut my left forearm. A gash appeared on it and blood seeped through. He gave me a disappointed stare. "This is not how you usually fight. You're angry. You're not worth it."_

_Hearing him say that made me angrier. I know that. He didn't need to tell him. I hated him in that instant. I growled at him, "You're damn right, I'm angry!"_

_I threw my whole rational side away and continue to fight him through my instincts. "You're the one that's not worth it! Who throws his family away for some stupid belief!"_

_It seemed to trigger something inside him. His movements grew more intense and he started attacking back. "His beliefs are true and are right! You have no idea how many people he can help! You have no idea!"_

_We were both fighting for something but I can tell he's the one that's wrong. A bit of my rationality came back. I shook my head, "No. You're wrong. Anyone that fights for the destruction of his own home is wrong. You turned against the people that helped you grow. This is not right!"_

_He glared at me. He gave an annoyed laugh. "I knew it. You don't understand. You would never understand. Like your parents did. Your fate should be the same as them."_

"_My fate? My parents?" I frowned. What does that have to do with anything?_

_He gave a mad laugh. I stopped my charges and stared at him. "What did you-?"_

-RIIING!

My eyes shot open and met the sight of the ceiling. I was gasping for air and my body was covered in cold sweat. I sat up and groaned. I smacked the alarm clock to shut it up. "Great way to start the day, huh, Theo?"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and made my way towards the bathroom to shower.

_A start of new life. _I sighed. _Though that dream didn't exactly gave me a good morning. Never mind, maybe it'll just go away with time._

I exited the shower and put on my new uniform. I was going to Kuoh Academy for my high school. Actually, I have never experienced school. I shrugged mentally. It's good time to try. At least, nobody is trying to kill me. Though the weight of that guilt of leaving that place is still on me. I sighed and looked at myself at the mirror while buttoning up my dress shirt. For a moment, I saw the guy that I was fighting in my dream but my flaming sea-green eyes stared right back at me in a snap. I ruffled my black and blonde hair and went down to make breakfast.

What greeted me was not what I was expecting. A nine-year old girl with brown hair and flaming orange eyes was smiling at me. On the table was a complete all-American breakfast, hot and ready to eat.

I was speechless to say the least. The little girl raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, Theseus? No "thank you" for your patron?"

I snapped out of my surprise. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed, awkwardly. "Sorry, Lady Hestia. I was just…surprise."

I walked towards the table and sat down. Lady Hestia sat in front of me and offered me a kind smile. "Eat up, Theseus. It's your first day. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Thanks, my lady."

Lady Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth. She is currently my guardian and at the same time she is my patron. Apparently, she put a blessing on me the day I was born. So, I received her powers and guidance. The reason was because I was special, they say. I don't really get why I was special but I guess it is because I'm a special kind of legacy.

My parents are two of the most powerful demigods ever known. They both survived the Second Titan and Giant War. They were Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase – Jackson, Daughter of Athena. Just by being the son of two legendary heroes, I was already crowded by a lot of people. Though what's more is that I seem to inherit my dad's power. I have control over water, earthquakes and tsunamis. It didn't even made sense because having a legacy with powers is very rare. I guess that's what they mean by special.

While I was eating the ever so delicious food that Lady Hestia prepared, I asked with an amused grin, "What's this for, my lady? Or is this my everyday wake-up call?"

She giggled. "Be good for your first day and maybe I'll prepare your breakfast. But, don't expect much. You already got this house."

Right, she was the one that gave me this new home. I took a drink of juice and smiled at her, "Hey, a kid could hope, you know. Thanks for this house though, my lady. So, this is first day morning breakfast?"

"Yes, think of it as a boost for your first day." She said.

I hummed. "Thanks, my lady. Truth to be told, I was in no mood making breakfast a while ago. Your food is nectar to me, my lady."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Did you have a dream?"

I looked up at her and cocked my head. "How do always seem to know everything?"

"I _am _your patron. Should I not know what is happening to my champion?" There was a tiny mischievous glint in her eyes, showing that she is amused but at the same time she looks at me concerned.

I chuckled. "That's not what I meant, my lady. But, to answer your question, yes, it's another dream – and, yes, I'm fine."

She sighed and stood up. She went towards me and ruffles my hair. It was a bit weird because she was in a form of a nine-year old girl while I'm a sixteen year old guy as she does such a motherly thing to me but I didn't mind. Actually, it was a bit comforting. "Are you sure you're okay, Theseus? There's nothing else you need?"

I put on a thoughtful face. "Breakfast prepared everyday still sounds like a good deal."

She rolled her eyes at me and softly flicks my forehead. "Only for this week, Theseus."

A grin occupied my face. I stood from my chair and bowed deeply to her. "Thank you, Lady Hestia." With every bit of sincerity in my voice, I continued. "Thank you for everything you've done and given me. I would probably be lost if it weren't for you."

I felt her hand under my chin as she lifted my face up. "It's fine. Just promise me one thing: Stay safe, okay?"

I smiled at her gently. "Okay."

She smiled back and took a step backward. "Good. And, stop bowing to me. There's no need for that, Theseus."

I sat back down and continued eating breakfast. "Only if you start calling me _Theo_."

She cocked her head to the side and hummed. "Hm… I don't think so, _Theseus_."

I pouted at her as she laughed at me. "Well, I must get going. Someone is still supposed to tend the hearth in Olympus and in camp."

She was about to disappear in a swirl of flames when I called out to her. "My lady, please… If you can, please keep the camp safe. At least, until I get back."

She nodded with a smile but her eyes started flaring a bit more, signaling that she promises the safety of my home. "I swear, Theseus."

Flames enveloped her as she teleported away from this house – this country, back to New York. I sighed and sat back down and finished my breakfast.

_Be good and stay safe. _She said.

I stood up and prepared myself to get going.

_Your will, my lady._

-RIIING!

"Are you kidding me?! I'm late on my first day?!" I ran through the halls of the school. That's the second alarm that did nothing to help me.

Honestly, I got lost along my way to the school. I thought I was going nowhere when I saw a student that has the same uniform that I had. So, I followed him. Turns out, I was always passing by the wrong street that was why I ended up going around in circles. _Maybe, I should have explored this town a little more_, says my Athena side.

I dashed through the corridors and looked for my section.

_Class 2-B… Class 2-B… Class 2- AHA!_

I charged into the front door without fault. What greeted me were awkward looks of my new classmates and a stern gaze of my homeroom teacher. I offered an embarrass smile and said, "Uh… Sorry?"

It came out more as a question rather than a good apology. Apart from that, I said it in English so most of the class didn't understand it. The teacher cleared her throat and said in English as well though it was in an entirely different accent, "I know you're not from here, Mr. Jackson but I would like you to get used to the time here in Japan and not American time."

I nodded and answered back, this time, in Japanese. "Yes, of course. Sorry, sensei. I just…um…got lost. It's also fine to talk to me in Japanese. My diction is not that fluent but I can understand and communicate well enough."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at me. She's probably wondering how I got to know Japanese. Well, it's easier to learn a new language when you have a brain of a child of Athena (or at least, a grandchild of Athena) and when you don't have dyslexia. It helps you learn faster.

The teacher gestured for me and said, "Well, introductions were just done but I think it is right for your classmates to know who you are."

I nodded and went in front and center of the class. I bowed my head and said, "My name is Theseus Luke Jackson. But all of you can call me Theo. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can get along."

I was not used to this. This is my first time entering a school, much less introducing myself properly in a class. Are the girls supposed to look at me and whisper my name all the while looking at me as if I'm their next prey? Are guys supposed to glare at me as if I am not allowed to exist? I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Sensei nodded at me and pointed to an empty seat in front of a brown-haired guy that was glaring at me with a deep killing intent. I looked at the teacher unsurely and back to the boy. I started walking with my head down, one hand in my pocket and one hand holding my stuff.

Once I got seated, the teacher continued with her homeroom. Then subjects with different teachers come and go. After a while, it was break time. I stood up, excitedly. I was so damn hungry, I wanted to dash out of the room except…

"Hey, hey, Theo-san. Is your hair naturally black and blonde?"

"How are your eyes flaming?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

A whole bunch of girls crowded around me and I couldn't escape. They were all asking bizarre questions that are really not comfortable for me. Well, the "are you single" and "girlfriend" questions are kinda creeping me out. Apart from that, the boys are glaring me from a far and are seem to even holding up a meeting.

A bunch of "Can I be your girlfriend" questions passed, I stood up and gave them an awkward smile that seem to shut them up.

_Ooookay then…_

"Yes, my hair and eyes and natural. Yes, I'm single and no, I am not looking for a girlfriend right now so… Sorry, girls." I ran a hand through my hair and made my way through the crowd.

After I managed to escape the horde of girls that seem to want to ask more, I dashed out of the room towards the cafeteria. I stopped at a corner near the cafeteria. Those girls are rather…wild. I was used to kids crowding around but not girls. I breathe out a sigh of relief. That was over…for now.

I turned to the corner casually but immediately bumped into a girl. I guess it was usual instincts and reaction that helped me catch the lady. I had an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward with it along with a hand pulling her arm.

I came face to face with a girl with long, crimson hair and blue-green. She's pretty – beautiful, I dare say. She stared at me, probably surprised at the sudden contact. I immediately retracted my arm after I steadied her.

"Uh… Sorry." I offered a shy smile. "Um… Are you okay?"

She smiled at me. "No, it's okay. Sorry and thank you, as well, er…"

"Ah," I put my hand forward, implying for a handshake. "Call me Theo."

She grabbed my hand and shook it, firmly. I was a bit surprised at how tight her grip is but I didn't mind. The thing that I did mind was this odd feeling that was nagging me. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. I looked around.

_Why are the people looking at us?!_

I released her hand while she bowed her head a bit. "Well, thank you, Theo-kun. Sorry about that again."

"No." I shook my head. "That was entirely my fault…ah…"

"Rias." She introduced herself. "And my friend here is Akeno."

She pointed to yet another pretty lady beside her. She has long, black hair which is tied into a ponytail and bright, violet eyes. She bowed at me with a gentle smile. Now this is a person that you can clearly see in that the Japanese blood flows within her.

"Yeah, so… Sorry. Again." I chuckled a bit. "Nice meeting you both, Rias-san, Akeno-san. But, I really should get going."

I walked past them while bowing my head. A few steps later I felt my body loose its tension. I breathe out a sigh of relief. What was that about? Why was I so tense? She's not an enemy…is she?

I shook my head and tried to forget about it. I'm in Japan. It's not like the monsters are going to follow me here. They're not that desperate for food. Besides, the whole reason I went here is for some peace and quiet. It won't help if I try and find trouble. Let trouble find its way to me. It'll be much harder for it.

I heard tons of noise to where the direction of the cafeteria is. I groaned. _Great, this'll be fun. Battle for food. Let the Hunger Games begin._

I went through the crowd and tried to find food that is edible.

After a rather hard and painful battle for food (It's definitely easier to eat back at camp), I went back to my room. Thankfully, I wasn't late. With all the ruckus that I went through in the cafeteria, I thought I already missed my first subject after break. Turns out, our homeroom teacher was the also our English teacher.

Everything went out mostly fine throughout the day. _Mostly_, meaning: Some did _not_ turn out well – and that was lunch time, _my sweet, precious lunch time_. Actually, I may consider it as possibly my most embarrassing moment of my life.

So, classes are done for the meantime and again, it was break. Though this time, the girls decided to become a little more…_aggressive_. A couple of guys (the good-hearted ones, aka the normal ones) said that the girls are like that to two types of guys. First, the girls get aggressively angry to perverted boys like the perverted trio (made up of Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda). Second, they go crazy for good-looking guys. Example: Kiba-san.

But, then, they said: I showed up. So, they found a new target to harass. I figured out what they were doing during the first break. Asking questions were fine for me. I mean, I could easily avoid those. Then came the direct confrontations. I couldn't really avoid them. But, they started crowding around me as if trapping me. I was thought well by several people. Mostly, they were girls. So, in my stead, I couldn't really shout at them nor could I hurt them. So, I made use of my last resort.

_Run. Run very, very fast._

So, here I was. I was running towards the quad – trying, desperately, to get away from the raging girls. Honestly? I don't understand why I'm doing this. But, really. I'm asking for a simple, _quiet_ life. _This_ isn't exactly quiet. It's not even _simple_.

I turned went around an old building and climb a set of stairs towards a window. It's like a back of a mansion with multiple window blinds surrounding the house. I tried to open the window but it's lock. I don't have the luxury of time to break the window. And even if I _do_ break them, it would also give them a chance to get in and get me.

I looked around and saw a window open up on the second floor.

_Good. _I grinned. _Now, to find some way to get up… Aha!_

A branch was just a bit more than arm's length. It was connected to a tree that is a few paces away from. The tree was a bit high and a bit dangerous to climb. But, hey, I survived our camp's climbing wall tons of times. This tree couldn't be that much.

I made my way up the try as fast as I can. I could vaguely hear the girls' loud chatting. I stepped on the branch that was near the window and started walking on it, carefully. It was a wide for a branch and it was sturdy too. Good. It was making my life easier. I quickly made it to the edge of the branch and prepared to jump into the window.

I breathe out. _Okay… one, two… Three!_

I jumped and landed on the edge of the window. I grabbed tightly onto the wedge and welcomed myself inside the room. I hastily shut the window.

"Oh… Thank the gods that was over." I threw my head back and breathe a sigh of relief. Closing my eyes, I ran a hand through my hair. "I honestly had no idea what to do about that."

"Akeno."

_Eh?_

My eyes snapped open as I looked towards the direction of the voice. If I hadn't closed the window, I would've fell down already. It was a girl; a girl that I already saw recently. It was Rias-san. And, she was naked. Right in front of me and my eyes. And I could see everything. In my severe shocked state, I ended up staring at her.

"Wha-?"

A high-pitched scream sliced through my unintentional question. I could feel myself getting hot on the face. I immediately closed my eyes and turned my head to the side while pressing my entire frame against the closed window.

"Rias-san! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"Don't look!"

"I'm not looking!"

"You saw me, didn't you?!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! You were looking at me for a whole _minute_!"

"Wha-?! I was _not_!"

"_Yes_, you were! Now, take back what you saw!"

"How can I take back the image of _you_ being _naked_?!"

"So, you did saw me!"

"W-well, yes I did… But that was entirely unintentional!"

"But, you were staring!"

"I was not _staring_! I was shocked! I wasn't expecting you to be here while you're not dressed! So, it's not my fault!"

"What?! Who barges in suddenly without even-!"

Suddenly, I heard a door open. Instinctively, I tried to open my eyes to look at who's coming in but Rias-san's commanding voice made me think otherwise.

"Don't open your eyes!"

"…Rias?"

I sealed my eyes shut again while muttering, "Why not wear something already? Do you want to permanently close my eyes or something?"

"What did you say?" Her voice called out sharply.

I clamped my mouth. "Nothing. I said nothing."

I heard a giggle. "Ara, ara. Aren't you getting a little excited, Buchou? Isn't this the boy who helped you a while ago?"

I could feel Rias-san's eyes on me and it was taking a lot of will power to not stare back. I don't like it when people stare down at me (literally and figuratively). She huffed and said, "I'm going to get to that later. Can I have my clothes, please?"

Another giggle was heard. "Ara ara, but, why, Buchou? I think you're having fun with your boy here?"

"Akeno." A strict voice scolded her.

Akeno-san, as Rias-san said a while ago, realeased another faint laugh and said, "Alright, buchou. But, don't let me disturb your moment with him."

I still had my eyes closed but I could feel Rias-san's intense glare. I heard footsteps walking away from me and I was about to open my eyes when I heard Rias-san's voice again saying, "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

By this time, I pulled away from the window and casually stood somewhere. I had my head down and my eyes (still!) closed. If I could roll my eyes, I would've done that by now. Instead, I muttered sarcastically, "Yes, ma'm. Wouldn't want to _intentionally stare_ at you again, now, would we?"

If she heard it, she ignored it. I'm thankful for that, honestly. I heard a bunch of metal skidding against another piece of metal. A curtain, maybe. My guess is that she is already changing.

_If there's a curtain along all this time, why hadn't she went there and changed?! Or at least hid!_

"So… Your name is Theo-kun, right?" A gentle but teasing voice spoke. "Why are you here while Rias is taking a shower?"

_Akeno-san._ "Yes. Well, actually, that's my nickname. My full name is Theseus Luke Jackson. But, like I said, just call me Theo." I said, nonchalantly. Well, as nonchalantly as possible with my eyes closed and head down but I'm sure she gets the point.

"Wait, did you say _shower_?"

"Ufufu." She giggled. "And here I thought you knew about the shower. That's why you found your way here in our clubroom."

I grumbled. "That's the thing. I _didn't_ know there was a shower so I jumped right in."

I guess she heard my annoyed grumble as she gave out another giggle. Is it me or does she love teasing people? Anyway, I ignored it and chose to be quiet and wait for Rias-san to come out of the shower.

"So, why exactly are you here, Theo-kun?" Akeno-san's voice cut through the silence after a few moments.

"I would love to explain that to you to clear out any misunderstandings but I don't really like explaining things twice. So, why don't we wait for Rias-san first?" I shrugged.

I don't really understand why I don't like repeating myself but it's probably because of those mortals who marry our legacies or demigod kids that are really young. Explaining the Greek and Roman world to them takes a lot more than one explanation. I guess I got tired of repeating stuff over and over.

"Well," A new voice entered. It was Rias-san. "Explain then, this… _misunderstanding_. Oh, and you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and was met by the new surroundings. I took a look around at what seems to be like a Victorian style room. My eyebrows rose upward. _Hm, nice design._ Well, if I judged the building's architecture while I was running (It was practically just a glimpse as I try to get away from my predators), this room fits the buildings theme of European and Victorian style of a building.

Akeno-san started to open the windows again to let some light in. Rias-san, on the other hand, sat on the couch while drinking tea that was already prepared. I didn't expect her to be this calm after our shouting match. She gestured for me to sit at the opposite sofa.

I shrugged and decided to follow. Besides, I want to stay away from that window. Lest those girls see me again. Anyway, I looked at the lady in front of me. If it weren't for the image shouting match that we had a while ago, I would've marveled at the noble aura she was giving off. She was drinking tea with her legs crossed while holding a proper posture. I would have taken her as a Princess any day.

"Don't stare at me like that." She said while she directs her half-closed eyes at me.

"I'm just _looking_." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Rias-san. I'm going to talk to you. Isn't it good manners to look at the person you're going to talk to? Besides, you're totally angry for no reason."

_Way to be tact, Jackson. Just like your dad._

She puts her tea down and crosses her arms. She glared at me with full strength. It took everything in me not to groan. Great, she's a lot angrier now. "I'm angry because you saw me without clothing and because you suddenly barge in our without my notice!"

I stayed silent for a while. _Okay… I guess she does have a reason to be angry._

"Look… Rias-san, I'm sorry." I said to her sincerely. "I have a clear explanation for this. Just…please, listen?"

Suddenly, Lessons that were drilled by my mom and aunts came back to me and I knew I was disrespecting the girl already. I get that she has every right to be angry. I sighed. Then, I heard her sigh. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Alright, I'll listen."

I gave a relieved smile and I told her how the girls were chasing me and that I didn't want to try and hurt them. I told her how I ended up here by climbing a try to reach the branch that was near this room.

"So… Yeah, that's what happened." I smiled at her, awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. "So, Rias-san. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

While I was sharing my story, her eyes were focused entirely on me. I didn't exactly back down so I stared right back. After a few moments, she sighed. "You carry trouble everywhere a lot, don't you?"

_You have no idea._

I shrugged. "Trouble just follows me. I have no idea why it likes me so much."

"Well then." She stood up and made her way towards to me. She was standing right in front of me so I had to look up to her.

_Is it me or do I not have a good feeling about this?_

Before I could ask what she was going to do, she swung her hand and slapped me. Her hand making a resounding sound within the clubroom - making me wince. Well, the sound wasn't the only thing that made me wince.

"_OWWW!"_

Following the sound of the loud slap is my loud shout of pain. I didn't that a girl's hand could be _that_ painful. I've gone through a lot of punches and slaps. Bullies can't be removed from one community no matter what kind it is. Also, my guardians aren't exactly the nicest of the bunch. They hit, punch and slap me (only if I do something wrong…or annoying). They don't do it lightly either.

Rias-san's slap was on par with those hits, if not more. I tried to back away from her as much as possible even if I was seated on the couch. There is no way I'm going to let her hit me again. "What was that for?! I told you the whole truth! _And_ I said I'm sorry!"

"I understand that." She walked back to her seat and started drinking her tea again.

_Don't look so peaceful over there when you just murdered my cheek!_

"Then why in Hades would you do that?!" I exclaimed at her while frowning.

She raised an eyebrow at me. It was probably because I used Hades' name as a curse but she just brushed it off. "Were you really expecting any girl to just let you go after you see her in the nude? Even if you have a good reason?"

_Good point._

"Right." I cocked my head and rubbed my cheek. "But, does it have to be that hard?"

She chuckled and I breathe out in deep relief. I guess she has forgiven me. "Sorry, Theo. Well, as you have a good reason for being here, why don't you stay her for lunch?"

My eyes widen. "What? No, no. I'm already intruding, Rias-san. I think I'll be a bother if I stay here any longer."

"You said you were escaping." She explained. "If you go back there then your escape would go back to nothing. There's still at least 20 minutes in our lunch break. You can eat your lunch here."

I sighed. "Just a while ago you were angry at me and all that. What's with the change of heart?"

She glared at me. "I told you, I was only mad at you because of your sudden appearance and because you saw me in that state. I've forgiven you already. I don't hold grudges."

"Unlike you, it seems…" She muttered a few seconds later.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I don't hold grudges!"

"Then, why not accept my offer?" She asked.

Akeno-san's giggle suddenly stopped our approaching argument again. "Ara ara, Buchou. Why not just tell Theo-kun that you only want to spend your time with him?"

"Akeno!"

"Akeno-san!"

We both cry out to her teasing at the same time. We looked at each other and turned to Akeno-san who seems to love teasing us.

I shrugged her off. Even though I feel like I'm blushing. "A-anyway… I haven't bought lunch yet. I don't really have anything to eat."

I say that despite knowing to myself that I can just summon food out of my own free will. But, it's not like they need to see or know about that, now do they?

Akeno-san clapped her hands as if she has found a perfect solution for everything. "Ufufu. Well, why not let Buchou share her bento with you?"

"What?" Again, Rias-san and I questioned Akeno-san at the same time.

"I don't that Rias-san would appreciate that." I sighed. "You know what, it's fine. I don't want to eat anyway."

The actual truth: I am starving.

_Hm… Starve or be crowded by girls who can't take a hint…_

…_Yep, Starve. Definitely, starve._

"Are you sure?" Rias-san and even Akeno-san looked at me, concerned.

"Yeah," I waved it off. "I'm already bothering you two. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Wait… you two are seniors?" I exclaim. "Why didn't you say so? Japan has a thing that you should call your seniors, sempai, right?"

Rias-san or sempai gave me a smirk. "You didn't ask."

"It never came up." I retorted back. Rias-sempai giggled and I glared at her with little conviction.

Akeno-sempai nodded. "Yes. Ufufu, not following the rules, huh, Theo-kun? Such a rebel."

I looked at her. "It's not like I knew you were seniors, Akeno-_sempai_."

She smiled at me, slyly. "Ara ara, but, calling me by first name, already. You're really daring. Ufufu."

I shrugged while drinking the tea she prepared. "Well, America has this thing too with names. It's better to call your schoolmates with their first names rather than their last names."

The two girls were eating their bento in front of me. Elegantly well, if I say so. I have no idea how two third year high school girls can pull that off but they can. I shook it off as Japanese elegance.

A few minutes of silence passed and Rias-sempai raised one of the most asked questions of the day. "Are your eyes really supposed to be flaming?"

I sighed. "Again with that question… Yes, Rias-sempai. My eyes are flaming. It's been like that since I was born."

_Or until Lady Hestia blessed me. But that's beside the point._

"Why do you all ask that anyway?" I took a sip of tea. "I know it's a bit weird but it's not like I could fake it, right?"

Rias-sempai shrugged. "It's just… There's just this feeling as if there is something a lot more behind those flames."

For a minute there, I tensed. Does Rias-sempai know the real me? Does she knows that I'm a legacy? If so, then what is she? I doubt she's a goddess. No goddess will let anyone live after they've been seen naked. I shook it off. I should just ask her first. I'm turning paranoid.

"What made you say that?" I asked her. My hand crept up to my camp necklace while I stuck my other hand in my pocket.

She placed her finished bento on the table and cocked her head. "You just seem to hold so much authority or power. You look like you're always on guard or stiff or something. Your eyes just emphasize that point."

I raised my eyebrows. I looked at Akeno-san and asked, "Really?"

She stared at me for a bit and nodded. "She's right. Apart from that, you just have that aura, Theo-kun. Dominant. Ufufu… Did you know that I like dominating men?"

"Haha. You're a sadist, aren't you?" I glared at Akeno-san. Whatever tension that I felt a while ago was lost for the time being. But, I can't shake that feeling that there is something behind these girls.

I exhaled and finished the tea. That's enough of that. I don't think these girls are anything that is dangerous or frightening. This is just me missing my crazy home. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up. "Well, it's five minutes till lunch is over. I think I'm gonna head out."

"Sure you can handle being out there even though it's only five minutes?" Rias-sempai said with a sly smile.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Can't take it?"

"I'm tougher than you think I am."

"Says the guy that ran away from the girls."

"Look, I didn't want to hurt them." I gestured at her. "I don't want to hurt _any_ girl."

"Girls are tougher than they look."

"Oh, I know they are, believe me."

"Then why do you think you could hurt them…" She crossed her arms. "…_us_ – so, easily?

"I didn't say it was easy." I looked at her. I sense a major feminist in her. That or she's really independent. "I just mean that if I get into a fight with them, then I would have to fight back. That means one of us would have to get _hurt_."

"Are you saying we can't beat you?" she asks as she walks towards me.

"Are you turning this into a fight between you and me?" I shook my head and chuckled. "Rias-sempai, you are one competitive person."

Akeno-sempai laughed behind her and nodded her head. "You have no idea."

Rias-sempai glared at her for a bit before turning back to me, pouting. "So, what if I am?"

I laughed. In the first thirty minutes that I have met her, I've had at least three arguments with her already but it was fun. She was interesting. Not like other girls out there. The same can be said to Akeno-sempai.

I turned and faced Rias-sempai. "You know what, sempai? I had fun here."

"Look… I'm sorry about the incident a while ago. I know I already said sorry but I wanted to let you know that my word is the real deal." I smiled at her and put my hand out. "It's not like I don't like our banter a while ago but I'd like to start over. My name's Theo. Theo Jackson. Class 2-B and it is currently my first day here."

She looked at my hand and giggled. "So, you like arguing with me?"

"It's amusing, I'll give you that." I grinned at her. "Now, come on, don't leave me, hanging here, sempai."

She grabbed my hand and shook it. "Rias Gremory. Class 3-D. President of the Occult Research Club. Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Theo-kun."

_Why are my instincts screaming at me again?_

She has a tight grip around my hand and I suddenly wanted to pull back. I groaned mentally. This is crazy. _I'm _crazy. Stop it, Jackson. It's just your senior.

She pulled her hand back and smiled. "You know how to make your mistakes, right, Theo-kun."

Somehow that statement hit me. I chuckled half-heartedly. "Not really, sempai. I'm just…trying."

Akeno-sempai decided to join in our conversation. "Ara ara, Theo-kun. No re-introductions for me?"

I shrugged. "I got off to a good start with you. So, no. No re-introductions, Akeno-sempai."

She pouted with a light-hearted expression. "Do you want to see me naked?"

"Wha-?!" I stammered. "NO! Akeno-sempai! I told you, it was an accident!"

She giggled and Rias-sempai joined her. I glared at them. These girls love to tease. I'm really going to show these two, someday. They don't call me the legacy of Athena for nothing.

"That was entirely _still_ your fault, Theo-kun." Rias-sempai said to me with a smirk.

"Are we back to this again?" I threw my hands at them. "Look, the bell is gonna ring any minute now and-"

_-RIIIIING!_

"Are you kidding me?!" I groaned. "For the love of Olymp - _Arghh…_"

I ran out of the room and remembered that this was a different building and I had no idea where the exit was. The two seniors followed me while being relax and all that. I looked at them, incredulously. "We're _late_, sempai. I don't see why you two are still so relaxed."

"We're already late." Rias-sempai shrugged. "What's a few more minutes? Now, come one, Theo-kun. I doubt you have any idea on how to get out of this building."

I gawked at her then looked at Akeno-sempai who was just smiling. I shook my head at them. And they call _me_ a rebel. I sighed and gesture to Rias-sempai to lead the way.

The two Great Onee-samas made their way back to their clubroom once they had finished their afternoon classes. Rias was in deep thought when Akeno shook her away from them.

"What's in your mind, Rias?" Akeno asked her.

"There is something about that boy that I couldn't lay a finger on." Rias said as she put her hand below her chin. "He's hiding something powerful inside him. I know he is."

"Him?" Akeno asked. "Theo-kun?"

"Yes, Theo-kun." Rias answered. "You already said it yourself a while ago. He has this dominating aura surrounding him. As if, there's this hidden power inside him that we can't find."

Akeno would have teased her King that it is probably just her missing Theo-kun but Rias is rarely wrong in these kinds of things. That's how she met her. Because Rias saw something within her. She saw a lot of power and will within her other servants as well.

"Then…" Akeno looked at her. "What do you want to do? Do you want us to observe him?"

Rias stayed silent for a while. "He could be someone special, Akeno. Watch him for me, will you? You and Koneko?"

Akeno smiled as they were about to enter the clubroom. "Okay, Buchou."


	2. Chapter 2

I was expecting myself to get through a day without nearly dying. I really was. I was expecting that I don't have to fight or at least hide from enemies or monsters. I was expecting that living here in a simple town will help me live a simple life.

_Really. I have a lot of expectations after coming here._

What I didn't expect is that by the end of this week is that I will be killed. By something that I didn't even understand.

* * *

It was Friday. The last day of my first week after living here. I almost screamed out loud when I knew I that survived the week. I was about to call Lady Hestia to celebrate my surviving self. I got through the week here in Kuoh town when in Manhattan I would have been monster chow the first day I'm out of camp.

This week was fun. I got to know the class and found out that the girls would not try and capture me to ask their insane questions. Rather, they tried to befriend me. Though they are all awfully clingy and it is a tad bit uncomfortable. The boys are fine. Well, some of them.

There are some guys that will be turned into a jackalope and end up with an arrow between their eyes by Lady Artemis if she ever met them. There's even these three who are seriously dedicated their life for _oppai_. I'm actually classmates with them. Oh, help me. May the gods bless them. Well, actually the goddesses will just kill them.

At least, the girls aren't interrogating me anymore and some boys don't want me dead so I think I'm good. Meanwhile, Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai have been good to me. But there a lot of people that question me and asked how did I knew them.

I couldn't actually tell them what happened so I just blushed and said that I passed them by chance. During the times that I get to hang out with the sempais, I got to meet Kiba-san who is also said to be the guy that girls dream of. I also met Toujo-san, a kohai of mine who was labeled as the school mascot. I don't blame them. She has this cuteness charm surrounding her.

Anyway, it was the end of classes and I was already planning to go out and celebrate. Which is kinda lonely considering the fact that I'm going to eat at a restaurant all by myself. So, instead, I went shopping down the market.

By the time I was done, the sun had fallen down the horizon. I shrugged. Guess I'm still not used to Japan's time. I made my way back to the house when I heard a growl.

I froze. _No… That can't be._

I scanned the area and heightened my senses. My hand crept into my pocket and clutched my dad's sword. He left it with me when they left for their quest. My parents knew that their quest was dangerous and it was their first quest after the end of the Giant War. They said they'll come back. That's what they said but they still left their treasures with me to keep me safe.

That's why I have Riptide. Dad transferred the ownership to me and Mom gave me her invisibility hat. They gave them to me to protect me.

My hand gripped the ballpoint pen. It's the only comfort that I have a weapon to fight whatever it is that's in the shadow. Powers wear me out easily. I don't like to use them when I don't have to. I continue to walk forward.

My instincts were tingling. There is something hiding somewhere here. The problem is that I don't know what it is. Or if it intends on killing me.

A scream ripped through the silent night and I dropped whatever grocery I was holding. I dashed off to where the sound came from. I turned into an alley nearby. I didn't process the fact that it was a dark alley and something might attack me here but I carefully trudged towards a possible victim.

I took out Riptide but kept it in pen form. I would love to have my mom's cap right now. I don't bring it much as anyone who gets a hand on it can discover that it can turn anyone invisible. I'm not going to take that risk.

I can't see a thing. But, if I uncap Riptide and a monster is nearby, it diminishes my element of surprise.

_Well, I don't exactly have the advantage in this dark alley._

I gritted my teeth. This isn't going anywhere. Then, I heard whispers, "Please…please don't eat me. Someone…h-help me."

_Found you._

I went towards the sound and hid behind a dumpster. I uncapped Riptide and dashed to the enemy. The glow of Riptide was enough for me to determine the monster. They were hellhounds, three of them. Easy enough… I think.

They sensed the Celestial Bronze that I was holding and they charged me. I parried the incoming claw at me and ducked as one jumped at me. I slashed at the following hellhound but it dodged to the right.

I can't really make a good strategy at this state. I was in a very narrow alley. The only light that I have was Riptide and the moon. My flaming eyes weren't really helping. Two hellhounds are behind me while one is in front me as it guards a young lady. She was sitting on the ground looking at me in desperation.

I glared at the hound in front of me. My guess is that she's their next meal. I ran towards the hellhound guarding the girl. I have to get to her first before anything else. I slashed at it and again it dodged but it immediately jumped at me, a claw out to get me. I rolled to the side and ran to the girl.

I stood in front of her. "You okay?"

"Y-yes…" She murmured quietly.

I nodded. "Good. Stay put. I'm going to finish these guys off."

She nodded and showed me a small smile. I grinned right back. _Tough girl_.

So… What am I going to do to monsters that can see in the dark and are agile to claw me? I sighed. I have to resort to Lady Hestia's powers.

I made my sword flame a bit and charged the three hounds. Two of the hounds attacked me at the same time. I used the hilt of my sword to hit the one that's closer to me and kicked it to the side, banging him against the wall. I turned to dodge the jaw of the other one and parried the claw that followed. I moved forward, swinging my sword in a wide arc, cutting the hellhound.

I exhaled, loudly. Even in such a short time, using my power is starting to kick in. I gripped my sword tighter and watch the two, circling around each other. I kept myself in front of the girl who isn't even making a sound so I guess that's okay.

Next problem: two hellhounds pounced at me. I ducked and roll, standing up after I stopped. I turned to them and attack before they could. I slashed at the hound and it dodged my attack. The other one jumped on my back. I fell to the ground as I tried to stab the hound which is squishing me. But then, it bit my left shoulder.

I yelled and cursed, "Shit!" I could feel its teeth sinking in. It wanted to eat me. I growled and gritted my teeth through the pain. No way, I am _not_ lunch.

I let my body burst into flames. I'm going to deal with burnt and nearly disappearing clothing later. I have to get this thing off of me. Its jaws let me go as it howled in pain. I elbowed it to the gut and pushed it off. I stood up and parried the incoming hellhound claw. I kicked it and sent a fireball to it, smashing it against the wall while I yelped and winced at the pain that shot through my left shoulder. I drove a sword to the hellhound beside me and it burst into golden dust.

One hellhound to go. But I was tired and my swings are getting weaker. I let out a heavy breathe. This is dangerous. I could feel the blood leaking out. Along with that, my body continues wearing itself out as I keep the fire glowing on my sword. But I need it. More light, more sight. I need that sight.

Last one. The hound was back to its paws and it tried to attack me. I dodged to the right and fired another fireball at it. It crouched down and let the fireball burn what's behind it. Then, it jumped at me, trying to get me into its claws. I leaped back hitting my back against the alley wall. I used my sword to block it claws that are near me. I let my sword ignite brighter and hotter flames. I kicked the monster the down while keeping it on the ground and drove the sword through it.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I diminished the flame and I could feel a bit of the burden leave my body. I lightly touched my wound, "Argh…"

I glanced at my ripped uniform which is covered in blood. I could see the teeth marks the hellhound made and I silently cursed it in Ancient Greek. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and wrapped my shoulder.

I looked at the girl with a tired smile as I wrap my injured shoulder. "Hey, how are you holding up there?"

"I-" She stopped. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah… that's not good." I crouched down to her and asked, "I know you saw a bunch of weird stuff today but can you tie it up for me?"

I gestured at the covered wound that is already starting to leak but she nodded. I looked at her as she distractedly tied my wound. I eyed her carefully. But, her accepting everything that just happened was out of nature. She's calm and collected. She finished tying it and I stood up.

My instincts are still pounding. Is it adrenaline? It's not. There's still something that I can't cipher. My whole body is still tense but the battle is over. I sighed and shook it off.

I transferred my sword to my left but gritted my teeth through the pain. I held a hand out for the lady and help her stand. I decided to comment on her eerie silence. "You're awfully qui-"

"Thanks you for saving me." She cut me off while looking at the ground. "I couldn't have lasted very long if you hadn't come."

"I-yeah…" I nodded. Maybe I should put off the questions for later. I should take her home. She needs it. Besides, the faster we get her home, the faster I can properly bandage this wound. "We should go. It's been rough. Let me take you home."

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

We walked using a secluded path to get to her home so that nobody can see a guy bleeding to death while escorting a young lady. She quietly told me the directions on where she lives. We were walking through a path between a forest, I presume. Far ahead, I saw a park with a fountain. I breathe out a sigh of relief. _Water. Sweet, sweet water._

Maybe we should stop by there for a rest. Frankly, I would _love_ a rest so that I could at least close up this wound with the water. I looked at the girl walking beside me. "Hey, I know it's late but can we just make a quick pit stop?"

She looked at me with those innocent eyes and nodded. I turned my attention up front and frowned. _Is it me or is there something behind that look?_

After a few moments and a few ragged breathes later, we made it to the fountain. I asked the girl to sit on one of the benches there as I dipped my hand in the water. I exhaled a bit and groaned as the pain subsides a bit. Water climbed up my arm and it is slowly making its way up my shoulder to heal.

The girl was a few paces to my right but I could feel her stare at me. Was it because of this? I was expecting her to react to this or anything else. I was expecting questions. But, no – she's there, all quiet and not even bother making a sound. Unconsciously, I could feel my guard rising up again. I dug my right hand in my pocket and clutch Riptide.

"So…" If she won't talk then I'll just pry information out of her. "I never did caught your name."

_Right, identities first. Then, try to make your way up and to the things you want to know. But, always keep in mind to be careful._

I learned a long time ago that if you want to know something, you have to tread off carefully else you'll just crash and burn. One would never figure out his answer to the question.

"Yuuma. Amano Yuuma." She said after a long silence that followed my question.

I turned to her as she stood up from her seat. I retracted my arm from the water but I knew my wound is still not healed. I could still feel some blood leaking out. But instincts were killing me. Something is going on. Something is about to happen.

I took a step back and gripped my pen even tighter. "Amano-san, then."

She nodded as she closed her eyes. Her posture turned into something entirely different. She doesn't have the same vulnerable aura surrounding her. Instead, it turned into strength and confidence. It's as if she found the answer and is ready to take it.

_-Thud._

"I have a question for you, Theseus Luke Jackson." She opened her eyes. Her look was far from innocent – she has a sultry look on her face and it made me back up.

_Who is she? A demigod, goddess?_ _No, she's an enemy._

I didn't answer her back. I didn't even asked how she knew my full name. But, she is an enemy. I readied myself while she doesn't even do anything.

Well, until black wings sprouted from her back.

"Would you die for me?"

_-Thud._

My eyes widen and I suddenly feel my body slack. Her clothing was ripped off of her as it was replaced by a new outfit. _Kinda like an outfit from prostitutes, if you ask me._

She floated up to the air as she looks down at me. I was trying to make out the creature that was in front of me but my mind was jumbled. I had no idea what to do.

She summoned some sort of spear. It was glowing brightly as if generating some kind of plasma. Then, she threw it at me. I went by instincts and dived to the side, dodging the attack. I groaned as my shoulder hit the pavement while I roll back to my feet. Blood marked the cement and poured a bit.

That seems to wake me up. I took Riptide out and readied myself. I tried to form everything that I need to do in my head despite the throbbing of my shoulder. _First, know your enemy._

I observed every inch of her. Apart from looking like an evil slut who went out loose, she has black wings that are as wide as her height. Despite looking heavy, she looks agile enough to dodge attacks. I can't attack with a sword. I can only defend.

I went through all the monsters that I know in Greek and Roman mythology. The only monsters that I know that has black wings are the Furies. That's impossible in this situation. So, okay – I don't know my opponent. Except that, she fires light spears.

_Second, know your surroundings._

I'm in a secluded park with no witnesses. I don't know this part of town so I don't know the route. A bit wide in space. Trees surround the park so it's impossible to be seen by those outside. In front of me is the black-winged creature and behind her is the fountain.

_Third, use what you have and your surroundings to your advantage or to your opponent's disadvantage._

My advantages: the fountain behind her, my fire power, my speed that is enough to dodge her spears. My disadvantages: I can't use my sword without getting close; I'm tired due to my last fight; and, my bleeding shoulder. I hate my disadvantages. The longer I fight, the more my cons can pull down my pros.

All of these thoughts entered my mind as she summons another light spear and threw it at me. I jumped back and willed the water to strike her. She was thrown over me and crashed to the ground. I ran out breathe all of a sudden. I still haven't recovered my stamina from keeping that flame up.

"Why you-?!" She growled as she flew back up in the air, making another light spear.

_Oh, she's mad._

She threw it at me. I was about to dodge when the spear whizzed faster than I expected. It pierced through my right leg, making me fall down. I cried out. The light spear vanished and blood stream out of my leg.

_-Thud._

My chest starts to hurt. I can't die here. I can't. I won't let myself die here. I could feel flames circle me as she created another light spear. This time it was bigger than her other spears.

"How many light spears have I wasted on you?" She laughed. "It's time to end this."

Vaguely, I could see the spear go through the air. My instincts started screaming. I gripped my sword. I don't know if this will work but-

I swung my sword just in time to deflect it. I stood up but fall on my bad leg as I howled in pain again. I shook my head, trying to rid of the pain but I was going blank. I could feel myself getting unconscious. My shoulder and leg are bleeding. My only chance is the fountain behind me. But it's too far from me.

"Why won't you die?" Her voice is sounding so soft to me. I'm losing. I don't even have the strength to give back a witty remark.

_This isn't how I imagined living here._

I growled. I muster up enough strength to conjure up a fireball. I waited for the right time. If I can throw this to her at the exact spot that I have to then I can beat her. I should attack when she takes aim at me but I have to dodge or deflect the incoming spear that'll sure to aim and hit me for a sure kill. This is the riskiest plan I have ever made in my whole life. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Those thoughts entered me as Amano threw the spear to my direction. Simultaneously, I threw my own fireball.

_-Thud._

There it is – my miscalculation. I didn't have the strength to aim right at my opponent. I end up hitting her wing. Though it did made her fall, it didn't beat her or disabled her. Along with that, there wasn't even enough firepower to hurt her; it just burnt her wing. Apart from that, I didn't have the power to push myself in dodging the attack.

There. It ended. I'm done.

I could feel the spear through my gut. I choked on my own blood and the light spear disappears.

I fell to the ground. I feel numb all over my body as a pool of blood formed underneath me. I could indistinctly here the creature talking to me and I tried my best to listen that perhaps she'll make some sense to these things that I experienced.

"…mad at the person who put that hideous thing in you." Her voice is like a mile away . "…Sacred ge… -eat to us. Farewell, Theseus Luke Jack-…"

I couldn't hear anything anymore. My eyes stared right above to the stars. I remember my dad's stories about the star and how he has a friend up there. I tried to look for the constellation of the Huntress but black spots are filling my vision

_At least, I'll be with them now. That is, if I got to Elysium as well. I've done so many mistakes. I'm starting to think I deserve this death._

I'm falling to a black pit. I'm losing consciousness. But before I did, I saw a red light flash. I fought to keep myself alive for a couple more. Is it help?

_ -Thud._

I've felt that thud throughout the fight. It's as if something is trying to reach out to me. I wanted to laugh. No, I'm dying. Whatever this is, it can't help me anymore. Nor can that red flash. I'm surprise I am still conscious. Is it my will to live? Do I want to live?

_Live your life._

_Stay safe._

That's what they say. Is that the reason why I want to fight to survive?

Yes, I don't want to die. I just wanted a simple life. Away from these things. I don't need this. This is what took my parents away from me. I guess it's better to just die, right?

_-Thud._

_**No. Not yet, boy. You are still needed.**_

* * *

I woke up with a start. _What the Hades happened?_

Then, I remembered. I was dead. I was killed by some kind of human or creature – whatever that was, that had wings. I looked around and found myself in my room. I frowned and blinked twice.

_I'm supposed to be dead._

Was it a dream? I shook my head. No – that's impossible. The pain was so real. My hand went up to my shoulder. I didn't feel anything. I stood up from my bed.

_Okay… Still nothing. Why…?_

I went to the mirror and took of my shirt. Nothing – no scar, no wound, not even a bruise on my stomach nor my shoulder. I stared at my reflection. That can't be right. Was all that really supposed to be a dream?

Flames appeared behind me and out came Lady Hestia in her early thirties. I turned to her and gave her a surprised look, "My patron… You're-"

Before I can finish my sentence, she tackled me into a hug. I stood there dumbfounded as she hugs me. What is going on? I assume they just finished their regular council meeting. Lady Hestia never gets in this form except when there's a meeting on Olympus. Did she dash over here just after that?

"Milady, w-what is-? Why are you hugging me?" I asked trying to keep myself from asking that one question.

_Did I die?_

Lady Hestia buried her face into my neck. She's in her older form but I'm still taller than her. I would have been amused if it weren't for this weird situation. Other than that, I am still _very_ confused

The goddess just ignores my question as she murmured against me, "You're okay… I'm glad. My champion is okay."

After a few moments, she lets go of me and checks every inch of my body. I just stared at her. She's like my mom when she checks on me after I made it through the climbing wall. Lady Hestia checked every muscle on my face and body to see if I'm anywhere _near_ hurt.

"Uh…" I stared at her, bewildered at her. "Did something happen?"

She frowned; her flaming orange eyes flashed a lot more. "You don't know what happened?"

I shook my head. So, something _did_ happen? "Milady, I don't- Why-? What _happened_?"

She looked at me intently. I think she's trying to figure out if something is wrong with me. Well, I would never lie to her without a good reason so I just stared right back at her.

She sighed, worriedly and ran her hand through my hair. She kept her eyes on mine and told me in her most serious voice, "You died."

A huge breakfast was out for me again. Normally, I would be happy and eat the food right away. In this case though, I just stared at it. I wasn't in the mood for anything right now. My mind was off wondering about the things that I haven't got any explanation of.

"Theo, eat." Lady Hestia said in a worried voice. She only uses _Theo_ if she's worried, angry or serious. I looked up to her and asked, "How did I die and came back?"

She sighed. "I don't have the exact answer for that, Theo. Frankly, I don't know what happened as well. I just noticed that I lost your presence during the council meeting and I can't get my connection back to you. It's as if I almost lost the blessing I placed on you."

"So, something really did happen." I murmured. "I died."

"Technically, you weren't dead yet, Theo." She stated. "Your soul was about to leave your body and go to the Underworld. The problem was something wasn't letting your soul leave. That's why despite losing your consciousness or every sense and feeling of your body, you can't be dead."

I leaned back to my chair. I noticed that I was fiddling with the ring on my camp necklace. I stared at it for a while. "_Something_ wasn't letting me die… What is that _something_? And why doesn't it want me dead?"

Lady Hestia stayed silent and turned away from me. I raised my eyebrows at this. "…My Lady?"

"You know as much as I do that I don't like lying to you, Theo." She said after a while. "I can't tell you what I know about you. Like plenty have already said: you're special. You have so much within you that it can't be grasped by our world."

I shook my head and looked at my patron. "What are you talking about, milady? You mean-"

A sudden shock went through my body as my chest throbs so hard. I tried to clutch my chest and groaned. "Argh…"

Pain was starting to shoot through my body and I don't even know why. My chest is flaring and aching. Lady Hestia made her way towards me and tried to steady me. "Theo…?"

Now, I'm gasping for air. I gripped the table in front of me as my chest kept shooting streaks of pain throughout my body. I shouted out when I felt the same shock within me. I feel like there is someone trying to rip me from the inside. It's as if something is trying to separate itself from me.

"Theo…! Theo!" I could feel my patron shaking me. Her flames are glazing over my body but I couldn't sense her healing flame. Everything is hurting and I think I'm going to black out. Vaguely, I could see my hands shaking and my skin pouring out cold sweat.

Someone was gripping my hands and whispered in my ear some kind of Greek spell and before I knew it blackness consumed me.

* * *

_It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see or even feel my own body. I don't know if I was standing or floating. It wasn't dark. It was pitch black. It's like every light that is to be generated will just get eaten up by this black space._

_I think I was walking. I think I'm moving. But, I can't see a thing. I didn't know what I was trying to find either. I just kept going despite not knowing where in Hades I am._

_It felt like forever. It felt like I was sauntering around for hours with no end. I was so tired and I was getting irritated. But then, I heard clangs of chains. I turned to where it was coming from but everything is still black. Every direction just meets up with nothing._

_The clangs were getting louder. Somehow, my instincts are warning me about something. I just don't know what. Then, a sharp metal object pierced me through my chest._

_I wasn't bleeding. Not even a speck of blood dripped out of me. Yet, unimaginable pain hit my chest and coursed through my body. I grip the metal piercing my chest, trying to get it out but it was no good._

_I think I'm screaming but I can't hear my voice. The only things I hear were the clinking of the chains and I feel them wrapping around my body, lifting me up. Finally, I saw something from a far._

_In some way, the pain lessened and the sounds of the chain dulled. Now, all I hear is screaming – no, growling. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the only spot that was lit._

_There was a creature. I couldn't make it out because there was a thick and dense black fog that surrounds the thing. Eight, glowing pillars encircled the growling being. But every time the pillars glow brighter, it stops midway as the being release an astonishing white lava-like flame. It littered the ground and it doesn't seem to disappear._

_**Restrictions…**__ It said. __**I can say the same can be said to you ...Crimson Dragon. Why is it that everything that surrounds me restricts me from getting to the boy?**_

**[What are you?] **_A deep voice said. Far ahead there was another one that is chained. I couldn't make out who it was but black fog covered him as well._

_**My, my… Even one of the most fearsome dragons cannot judge or guess my identity.**__It chuckled. I could see the chains tighten at the other end and the one tied by it, groaned and growled. __**Hm… I could kill your conscience now. It will be easy. It won't even kill the boy. But, he's powerful. No, not powerful… Rather, strong-willed. He must have gotten it from his detested father. He's keeping a barrier between us, subconsciously. I guess he has that much talent. With the help of these…things, I won't get access to the boy anytime soon.**_

**[I think it's better that way. Whatever you are. I think you're someone who I cannot allow into my partner's mind.]** _The guy in chains growled._

_It laughed. __**He doesn't even know you exist. Foolish, Crimson Dragon. You also fail to notice that the reason you are still here is because of me. It's because I kept this boy alive.**_

**[Yet, you have your reasons for keeping him alive.]**

_**True, true. But, alas I have much to do before I get to the boy.**_

**[I'll make sure you won't get to him]**

_This time, the creature was laughing way too much, it was almost as if it was turning insane. __**I think you're forgetting that I'm inside him too. I'll reach him. No… Actually, the **_**boy **_**will reach **_**me**_** first. He will be the one to release me and my power. It only takes a little push, you know? Like his pain, his sadness, his anger…Any of those could trigger that deep, harsh thing which is…Hm, oh, right. Me.**_

_The pain was back and for some reason it hurts a lot more than before. Chains clanged. Through my blurred visions, I could see the other one binded it chains was being released. The fog cleared away from him a bit. So did the thing that it surrounded by the pillars. I sensed that he knows that I'm here. I could hear him chuckle._

_**You really are something, you know that, boy?**__ It asked. __**To be able to eavesdrop on two beings that are inside of you without being conscious. Power and strength are just leaking out of you. Oh… But you look like you're in so much pain. It must be taking a lot out of you to keep yourself here, huh?**_

_I wanted to ask what he means but I couldn't speak. I heard someone growl. The other one who was covered in fog a while ago was starting to show itself. I could partly make out some red scales__that covered him. Large wings starts to unfold itself as if it is stretching. Then, it flew right out of the fog and went towards me. It ripped the chain off and I could feel myself slipping._

**[Wake up, partner.]**_ He murmured. _**[Don't ever try to get back to this place within yourself. Don't unlock him. Do not worry. I would look after you.]**

_Everything was starting to fade. The pain, the creatures, the fog…everything. I waited as I couldn't move. What was that? What were they talking about? They said they were inside me –controlling me, is that it? I had more questions. But light was slowly invading the nothingness and before I knew it, I was out._

* * *

I woke up and again I'm in my bed in my room. But this time, people were here. Lady Hestia was sitting beside my bed. She has her hand within mine. I could feel her warm flame enter my body. I smiled at her and she smiled back, "Are you okay now, Theo?"

I nodded as I try to sit up on my bed. "I'm fine, milady."

"You were trashing about in your bed. Did you have a dream?" She asked.

My eyes were adjusting to the light in my room. I felt like I was in that place for an eternity. I looked at Lady Hestia and I couldn't bring myself to tell her what I dreamt about. So, instead, I shook my head. I know she knows that I'm lying. But, when it comes to these kinds of things, she just leaves it alone.

She sighed. "Alright, then."

Then, I noticed a guy in elegant yet weird garment looking at me in interest. I stared at him for a while before gazing at my patron and asked, "Uhh… No offense to the guy that looks important but who is he?"

Lady Hestia smiled a little wider this time and she gave a soft laugh. "Well, _Theseus_, this person is Ajuka Beelzebub."

I frowned and stared at her for a while. Then, I asked her in a lower voice as I try not to let myself be heard by the man. "Um… Am I supposed to know him, milady?"

"Theseus…" She said in a weary voice. "Sometimes, you really _do_ act like your father."

I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

Lady Hestia sighed and looked at Sir Beelzebub (French, I assume?). She bowed her head. "Forgive my champion, Ajuka. He's brilliant at times but there are also moments where he is not good with his words."

"I'm not that bad." I grumbled.

She glowered at me for a bit and said, "A bit immature as well."

"Hey!" I protested.

Ajuka (I decided to just call him by his first name) raised his hand and nodded. His face is completely voided of emotion except for his eyes that showed a bit of amusement. "It's fine, Hestia. We are of different stories. I don't think he'll know anything about me."

He faced me and asked, "Are you alright now, Theseus?"

I nodded and said, "I'm fine but can you please call me Theo?"

He raised an eyebrow at Lady Hestia but she just smiled and shrugged. "If you could. Please, Ajuka."

"Okay, then." He said. "Theo, can I talk to you and your guardian in your living room?"

I frowned. "I guess? But, why?"

Lady Hestia placed her hand on my shoulder and explained, "Theo, I asked him to know what happened to you."

"Then why not ask Apollo?" I don't get it. Okay, Beelzebub does ring a bell so I guess he is important. But if something is wrong with me then why not ask someone that I know? It can be Chiron or Apollo. It can even be one of the healers at camp.

My patron looked at me seriously. "I told you this before, Theo. You are different. There are some things that our world is not aware about."

Ajuka entered our conversation. "I'm here to explain everything to you. That is why I ask if you're okay enough to stand and go to the living room to talk."

Well, this is one interesting day. I just died. I came back to life. This morning, I felt like I was tortured. Then, a guy that seems familiar but I really have no idea who he is suddenly wants to talk to me. I am having a very _fun_ time right now. Really,I am.

I stared at him before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

We were at the living room. Lady Hestia had conjured up tea for both her and Ajuka while I got hot chocolate. I could envision Aunt Rey nodding at me approvingly at my drink. I took a smell of the chocolate and sighed. _Perfect_.

Ajuka took a sip from his coffee and nodded. "This is fine tea, Hestia."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ajuka."

He placed the tea cup down and looked at me. "First off, I would like you to know what I am."

"What you are?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to observe his movement.

"I'm a devil, Theo."

…_What now?_

I set my hot chocolate down on the table. I have a feeling I'm going to drop it if I keep it in my hands during this conversation. I propped myself comfortably on the sofa and asked, "Could you please repeat that?"

"I am a devil."

I leaned back the sofa. "Yeah… That's what I heard."

He took another sip and said, "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Oh, Believe me. I'm not." I said to him. "I actually think you're crazy right now. Scratch that, I think I'm the one that's crazy."

"Theseus Jackson!" My patron scolded.

I turned my head away from her a little and muttured, "Sorry."

"Now, that was what I was expecting." Ajuka said. "Would you like me to continue or would you like to take it in for a while, Theo?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "It's fine. Continue, Ajuka… I _can_ call you that, right?"

He waved his hand. "Yes. It's fine. I have enough people calling me –sama."

"Okay, then." I gestured to him. "I'm sorry. I- Just hit me with everything that you have to say."

His next statement made me regret what I said.

"You are a devil, as well, Theseus Jackson."

_I officially declare this day as my weirdest, most confusing, most shocking, and most annoying day of my life._

I jumped out of the couch and banged the table. It's an over-the-top reaction – I admit. But, _come on_. Who would not be surprised (angry and irritated, as well) when you were told that you were a devil, in the early morning? This isn't even something that I believed in.

I know gods and goddesses, Greeks and Romans, but angels and devils – no, that is out of my understanding.

"_WHAT?!"_

I felt Lady Hestia put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to her as she said to me in a gentle tone, "You have every right to be confused, Theo. But why don't you let Ajuka explain everything before you ask your questions?"

I wanted to answer back. I want to deny everything and call him ridiculous but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My rational side tells me that it is all wrong. That it is completely different to what I was taught when I was raised by my parents. But, my instincts are screaming that Ajuka was right and that I should listen to my patron.

I ran a hand through my hair and sat back down. "Alright. Go, keep your surprises coming."

Ajuka eyed me for a few minutes before he started talking. "…Yes, you are a devil but you were only reborn as one. You're a Reincarnated Devil. You have been revived by a High-Class devil to serve him or her."

"So, that's how I'm alive."

"Well, yes." He sipped on his tea again. "But, they won't be able to reincarnate you properly if you were dead for a long time. They had to make sure your soul was still intact or else the Evil Pieces won't help you and revive you."

I frowned. _New term_. "Evil Pieces? What are those?"

He brought out a chess piece. It was a pawn. He placed it on the table and waved at it. It started to glow a bright light but it disappeared again. "That is an Evil Piece."

"A chess piece is an evil piece?"

_So chess is evil now?_

He nodded. "But it's not only for the pawn pieces. There is also the Queen, the Rooks, the Bishops and the Knights. These Evil Pieces, which I invented, are the ones that revived you.

"Your Master or the King, well… you can say, he or she owns you now. You are revived to serve your King as loyal as possible. You along with the rest of the pieces that was reborn into your King's house."

I felt my hand twitch on my necklace. I didn't even notice that I was fiddling with it. I brought my hand down and glared at the pawn on the table. I don't like being owned. I doubt anybody does. I guess I'm grateful that whoever my _Master_ saved me but I don't think it's right that someone can just get people to serve them.

I shook my head and stared at Ajuka. "I don't think that's…right."

He raised his eyebrows at me and asked, "And, why is that?"

I shrugged. "I… It's just that- Don't the people that are reincarnated have a choice whether or not they _want_ to become a devil? Like, can't they choose if they want to continue living or-?"

"Do you not like your second chance, Theo?" Ajuka asked. "You're here – alive and well. What is wrong?"

The question stopped me for a while. _I don't know_. At that time, I wanted to give up. When I was injured and battered, I never imagined myself being able to survive. Nobody was around and I almost felt helpless. My elements were in disarray. I didn't understand a thing that was surrounding me. I was completely lost when that happened.

"…I'm grateful to the one that saved me." I said after a few moments. "He or she… kept me alive. And I could never repay that back… It's just…"

To be a servant to someone whom I don't even know… I never imagined my life here in Japan would end up like this. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back to the couch. Who knows? Maybe I'm a servant to someone who is good. Someone that'll sure to take care of me.

"Most Masters are good people, Theo." Ajuka suddenly said. It's like he knows what I'm thinking.

_Do devils receive some kind of mind-reading power?_

Ajuka shrugged and shook his teacup a bit before drinking out of it. "Yes, there are some that just abuse their power as Masters but most are good devils. They try to make their peerage, a part of their family. The servants…You could say they become a respected member of their household."

I thought about that for a while. It could happen. If that's how it is then I hope my _King_ is a good person. I turned to Lady Hestia and asked another question. "So… What happened this morning? Does my reincarnatin have anything to do with that sudden shock?"

My patron and Ajuka looked at each other. Lady Hestia placed a hand on my arm and sighed, "Actually, we have no clue. I assumed that Ajuka knows but he couldn't detect anything from your Evil Pieces."

Ajuka drank his tea and continued, "This is just a theory that Hestia and I made but we suppose that it has something to do with the Evil Pieces contradicting Hestia's blessing. Since the Evil Pieces are for devils that reacts to greed or envy, it goes against Hestia's pure and virtuous blessing."

"That's the reason why I got that…sudden shock of pain?" I asked.

"It's just a theory, Theseus." Lady Hestia said. "We're not even sure if it's right because the Evil Pieces aren't designed to do that."

Ajuka nodded, "The Evil Pieces are meant to completely transform a being into a devil. They can retain any blessing or power they have but the Evil Pieces won't mind it. Rather, it will help your body improve. Like one can now manifest magic despite not being able to before."

"Then why consider your theory when it completely rejects the purpose of the Evil Pieces?" I frowned. Knowledge is something that I have fun gaining but this is making my head hurt.

"Greek mythology, you can say, is a different world than Catholic beliefs. So, we think that because it's different that's why it reacts like that." Lady Hestia explained.

"Apart from that, there is no record of Hestia's powers ever in books. Perhaps I wasn't able to make the Evil Pieces to consider everything that is within a user's body." Ajuka added.

I shook my head as I gathered all the facts. "You mean to say that something in my body like my patron's blessing is…rejecting the Evil Pieces? And that the Evil Pieces are not yet complete to accommodate whatever there is that is in my body?"

"The Evil Pieces were never truly completed." Ajuka clarified. "Like every other invention, it continues to evolve. That's the reason why no invention is ever complete or perfect. This is the perfect example of that."

He shrugged and gave a small smile. "Well, this gives me a perfect opportunity to expand my invention."

Lady Hestia smiled. "You remind me Athena when she was still a young goddess."

I raised my eyebrows at that one. That's for sure. Ajuka is like the male counterpart of my grandmother, Athena. Like her, he seeks wisdom and intellect. He looks for a way to improve and to evolve. His eyes glimmer as if everything has an equation. It's the way my mom's eyes gleam when she makes her battle plans or buildings.

Ajuka shook his head. "Perhaps. But I am an inventor, I would say I am more like Hephaestus than Athena."

_That's true as well._

"Anyway," Ajuka placed his empty teacup on the table and looked at me. "I've deactivated your Evil Pieces. For now, you will be a free piece. You have the freedom of choice if ever you do or do not want to follow your Master. You don't have to join any game or fight that your Master may get into."

I sighed and nodded, "Got it. So… How 'bout we go to our next surprise?"

"Surprise?" He asked.

"Well, I assume you were going to try and take me to my…_King_." I raised my eyebrow.

I don't know if I'm looking forward to it or it's just my utmost curiosity as a legacy of Athena. Something is just bugging me that I need to know who my _Master_ is or else I'm going to go insane.

He nodded and said, "Point taken. Let's figure it out, shall we? Give me your hand, Theo."

I gave him my hand. He waved at it and muttered something which I couldn't really recognize. After a few minutes, a bright red circle came out and glowed. It has various symbols inside it as it spins a around a bit.

Ajuka lets go of my hand and shrugged. "Interesting."

I looked at him in question. "What? Do you know who my Master is?"

He nodded and stood up. "Yes. I think you're in good hands if I'm right. Well, I can take you to her. Would you like that, Theo?"

_Well, what do I have to lose?_

I looked at Lady Hestia and asked, "Are you coming too, my lady?"

She nodded. "I would also like to meet the one who saved my champion and see if Ajuka is right to say that you are in god hands."

"Okay, then." I turned to the devil – Well, the other devil apart from me. "Let's go?"

He nodded. A magic circle glowed on the floor and started to give off different symbols. He directed his attention to my patron and said, "I'm sorry, Hestia but you can't enter this magic circle. It is only for devils. Perhaps you have another form of transport?"

Lady Hestia gave him a small smile. "Of course."

_Well, she can freaking teleport so I don't see how she doesn't have a form of "transport."_

The something started nagging me and it clicked. "W-wait! I thought I'm not allowed to mix myself with devil stuff?"

"You're a devil already, Theo. So, I doubt you can't mix with _devil stuff_." Ajuka said to me, amused. "Besides, as long as the circle recognizes you as a devil then it is fine. You'll get to the designated place safely."

I looked at him. Then, at the circle. Then, back at him. I gave out a breath and shrugged. "Aw, Hades, fine. Let's go meet my King."


	3. Chapter 3

I could confidently say that surprises are part of life. A person's existence would be pretty dull if he or she doesn't have anything to shock or keep one's blood pumping. Having two powerful demigods as parents, I should be used to surprises. Not only that, I should be used to weird and magical stuff.

_Yup, wrong._

In my book, there are two types of weird: Weird things that are cool and weird things that just make you want to rip the hair off of your head.

Now, being a devil? I can deal with that. I would even think it is kind of cool. Being a servant to a devil? That is starting to freak me out. Being a servant to someone whom you know but you had no idea that that person was a devil? I think I'd rather face my godly grandparents.

Devil transportation is definitely a new experience for me. It was like teleporting using Lady Hestia's flame. But unlike Lady Hestia's transport that makes you feel as if you're being engulfed by flames, devil teleportation is like letting your body disintegrate and materialize to another place. The moment we made it to our destination, I could literally feel my body piece itself together.

The glow of the magic circle below us hadn't disappeared yet but a sudden eruption of flames bursted by our left. Lady Hestia in her nine-year old form came into view. The glow of the circle finally passed and I was face to face with a door.

_Wha-? A door…? Wait… I know this door!_

The devil beside me turned backwards and a feminine gasp was heard.

"Ajuka-sama?!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The past few days have finally passed through my mind and clicked. My instincts were spot-on again. It really doesn't benefit a person if you ignore your gut. I turned around while muttering, "Gods, please don't make me right."

In front of me were the members of the Occult Research Club. Kiba-san and Toujo-san were sitting on the couch while Akeno-sempai stood by the desk. Rias-sempai was also standing as her hands were laid on the desk. Each and every one of them was staring at me wide eyed. After a while everyone except for me, Lady Hestia and Rias-sempai kneeled towards Ajuka.

_Whoa… They're kneeling. Why are they kneeling?_

"Theo-kun! Why are you here already?! With Ajuka-sama, no less?!" Sempai questioned.

I didn't know how to react or how to respond. I opened my mouth to say something or to explain what's going on but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I thought I was ready when I stood at that circle but this is just insane.

Ajuka looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You already know each other? Oh, and please stand. No need to bow."

Akeno-sempai and the rest stood up and remained quiet as I looked, incredulously, at the devil beside me. I was about to give a snarky answer but Lady Hestia spoke first. "Ajuka, I told you that he goes to school here."

I cocked my head to the side, "You did? Why?"

Lady Hestia shrugged, "We were waiting for you to wake up."

_How long was I unconscious?_

"I thought you didn't know her yet." Ajuka said. "That's why I assured you that you are in good hands."

"What's going on? How do you know Ajuka-sama? Who is that little girl and how does she know you, Ajuka-sama? Wh-?" Rias-sempai started shooting out questions like a machine gun that it's hard to keep up. If it were Japanese-

_Hold up… English?!_

"You're speaking in English?" I frowned. "Why are you-? Yesterday, you were speaking in Japanese! Why are you speaking in-?"

"Theseus," My patron stopped me. "She _is_ speaking in Japanese."

I stared at her, "What?"

"There's an explanation for that, Theo." Ajuka cut in. He looked back to Rias-sempai. "I also have the answers for your questions, Rias Gremory."

He turned to Lady Hestia and smiled a bit. "But first, I think you need to introduce yourself to them."

She nodded to Ajuka. After that, she stepped forward and bowed her head. "I am Hestia, the Greek Olympian Goddess of the Hearth."

The club's initial reaction still hasn't changed. They stared at the next person or goddess at my right with deep amazement but deep confusion as well. Rias-sempai raised another question to Ajuka, "Why is she here? I mean, I understand that there are different worlds or beliefs in this world but-"

Ajuka raised his hand to silence her. "Like I said, explanations are in order here. So, why not sit down and let Hestia and I explain."

Lady Hestia raised her eyebrows. "I don't really know much about the Devil world, Ajuka." She said while shaking her head.

"Yes, but you are this boy's-"

"Boy?" I cut in.

My patron rolled her eyes while Ajuka looked at me in amusement. "-Young man's, I mean, guardian and patron. You know all about Theo while I don't. I think it would help me explain things better to Rias if you chime in and give a little more detail."

She nodded. "Very well, then."

* * *

Our whole situation changed after a few minutes. Rias-sempai took the couch all for herself as Akeno-sempai, Kiba-san and Toujo-san stood behind her. On the opposite couch, I sat there along with Lady Hestia and Ajuka.

Akeno-sempai offered to make some tea. We all refused, saying that we already had tea this morning. At least, Ajuka and Lady Hestia, I had hot chocolate.

_I want a Blue Cherry Coke or something…_

I shook my head. This is not exactly the time to think about soft drinks. I looked at the sempai in front of me. She's drinking the tea that is prepared to her by Akeno-sempai. The way we look right now seems like the time I first met Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai. Except that there a lot more people here.

_And Rias-sempai isn't naked or anything…_

I blinked at the thought and immediately shook it away. What in Hades was that? I shuddered at my weird nature. Take. That. Out. Of. Your. Head. Jackson. Something is wrong with me. Anyway, by the looks of things, she really seems like the _King_ to this group.

I wanted to sigh. So, who exactly is the real Rias Gremory? Have the people I've met these past few days showed me their true selves? Or are they entirely different when you see their devil side? Have I really made them my friends? I mentally chuckled. I've been here for just a few days but I'm already considering them my friends? Who am I kidding? Do I really trust that easily?

_No… That's not how it's supposed to be. I'm not going to fully trust anyone after…that. I've made that mistake before. I'm not doing that again._

Unconsciously, I could feel my guard rising. I decided to open up the conversation. We're here to talk, then it's time to find some answers. I could feel my Athena side growing.

"So… How about we start off with some simple questions first, sempai?" I asked her.

She nodded and placed her cup of tea on the table. "First off, how do you know Ajuka-sama who is one of our most powerful and important Maous?"

"Well-" I was about to tell her everything that happened this morning but I paused. "Hang on. Maou? As in Satan? Devil King? That _Maou_?"

Then, I remembered something that I read when I was a kid. I was searching for a book regarding monsters of the Romans when I came across a book of different mythologies. I read about the devils in there and among of them are four Great Maous. These were Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and…Beelzebub.

Rias nodded slowly with a slight frown on her face. "Yes…? Did you not know that?"

_No. Apparently, the two storytellers of the day forgot to tell me that small detail._

I couldn't really say that in front of my patron so I just ended up staring, narrowed eye, at Ajuka who is at my left and said, "No. It never came up."

I sighed. No use in complaining, that guy will just keep on surprising. I'm thinking that the devil beside me is messing with my head or something. Ajuka started, "Well, I assume Theo already knew what I am. Well, to get back to your question, it was this morning that…"

So, Ajuka and Lady Hestia recalled the events that happened this morning. I actually figured out something while they were telling the story. The reason that the pain reduced in my dream was because of my patron's healing flame. After she came back with Ajuka, she saw me trashing around my bed. She tried to wake me up along with the Maou but they weren't even able to get me to open my eyes.

While Lady Hestia was telling us that, she kept glancing at me as if saying that I have to tell her what I dreamt about. Normally, I'll say these kinds of things easily to my patron but I can't.

_No… Not can't. I just don't want to. Or something is just making me silent._

Perhaps it's my instincts, I didn't know. Maybe it has something to do with that creature's warning. If I tell everything now to them, then they'll try to figure something out. They will find a way to know what that thing was in my dream. If they did end up figuring something out then I have a feeling, things will go bad. Maybe we'll release that thing from whatever that is keeping him. But I do know one thing. That being is dangerous. I should heed to the advice that was given to me.

Anyway, by the end of the explanation, Rias-sempai had no tea left. It took quite a while tell everything clearly. Actually, I think it was as hard to swallow for them as it was for me.

I heard the school bell ring outside and students dashing to their classes. However, the group before me made no action on the sound of the bell. I guess this is more important to them.

_Is it wrong to feel a little flattered that they stay behind to listen to what happened to me this morning?_

"So… Ajuka-sama? Is Theo-kun still my servant despite all the…problems?" Rias-sempai asked.

Ajuka nodded. "Of course, I doubt he would be alive right now if he wasn't a devil. So, the reincarnation must have been a success."

"But, there would be anomalies, right?" I asked. "You said the Evil Pieces have trouble accepting me. So, that means that your invention may or may not work on some areas, right?"

"Perhaps." Ajuka crosses his arms. "Maybe your abilities will restrain the Evil Pieces effects. For example, there's a possibility you're not allowed to promote yourself."

"Promote?" I asked.

"I think your King is the most appropriate person to explain this to you." Ajuka gestured to Rias-sempai.

Rias-sempai nodded and directed her attention to me. "You know that Evil Pieces are chess pieces, right? So that means there are the Pawns, Rooks, etc. Each piece has an effect or an ability that helps them in battle. Like how a Knight piece can help enhance one's speed. As for promotion, it is an ability that the Pawn pieces have. The Pawn piece is what I used to revive you, Theo-kun."

"A Pawn?" Lady Hestia asked. "Isn't that…a bit low? I mean, even as a legacy he is stronger than some demigods when it comes to abilities. Apart from that, he also has something inside him that even I can't identify."

"I know that, uh… Lady Hestia." Rias-sempai stopped for a bit. I guess she's still not used to having a goddess as a guest.

_Wouldn't it be fine considering the fact that she can talk to Ajuka, a Maou, so easily?_

I shrugged and continued listening to my red-headed sempai. She continued, "That's probably why he took all my Pawn pieces."

My eyes widened as I stared at her, "W-whoa… No way, all of them? Isn't that almost equal to the value of the Queen piece?"

She nodded, "Indeed. But, that's not the surprising part."

Beside me, Ajuka gave a small laugh while he placed his hand over his mouth. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's the surprising part?" I asked her.

"Half of those turned into Mutation Pieces." She answered.

This time, Ajuka hummed while looking very interested. At my right, Lady Hestia stared at my King as if she said something that is really unbelievable. Which I guess, it really is unbelievable?

_Okaaay…?_

I have a feeling I should be surprised at what she said. The problem was I had no idea what the Hades were these [Mutation Pieces]. I rubbed the back of my neck and asked, a little sheepishly, "Uh… Can someone explain to me what these Mutation Pieces are?"

Akeno-sempai chimed in, "When a person needs more than the pieces that can be given to him or her, a Mutation Piece can help fill up the missing value needed."

"But Ajuka said that Mutation Pieces are very rare?" Lady Hestia questioned the Devil King. "How could Theo-?"

"You did say that Theo is special, right?" Ajuka said while looking at Rias-sempai. "You said they transformed, yes, Rias? Perhaps the Evil Pieces were reacting to the thing that may be inside Theo, don't you think?"

A moment of silence passed by and I raised a question, "But, you said that the Evil Pieces are having a hard time with me and now it's…adjusting?"

Ajuka stood from his place and walked towards the door. "I've told you this before: no invention is ever perfect or ever finished. The Evil Pieces are evolving within you, Theo. You have given me much material to work on. It's really interesting."

I wanted to scowl at his words. "I'm a test subject to you now? Something to research on?"

"Theo…" My patron gripped my arm and squeezed it. "That's not what he meant."

Ajuka nodded at the goddess. "She's right. It's my invention that is growing inside you, Theo. I'm just concerned with its evolution. Not only that, I'm also looking forward to you unlocking the mysteries to those pieces."

"You _still_ have something hidden within these things?" I shook my head and sighed. Ajuka truly is a mad scientist – no, _inventor_ at heart. "Fine, as long as you can find the answers to what happened this morning; then by all means, work to your heart's content."

He gave a small chuckle which is barely heard. "I must return to my duties, unfortunately. I will find you first, Theo, if I have any news."

I stared at the Maou. For someone who has a lot of duties, he's awfully relaxed. "You better." I answered back.

He nodded his head to us, "Hestia and Gremory group, I bid you farewell, for now."

A green magic circle appeared below him and started glowing. After a few seconds, the light engulfed him and he disappeared. I could hear the sighs of the others on my opposite side. Beside me, Lady Hestia stood up.

I followed her example as she walked towards the doorway. Rias-sempai stood up as well and followed us. She said with a small smile, "It's been a pleasure having you here, Lady Hestia."

The nine-year old goddess shook her head, "I have a feeling that I was only a nuisance. I only stayed here for my champion. I am sorry to bother you, Ms. Gremory."

"Rias is fine, Lady Hestia." She said.

My patron smiled and said, "Well then, Rias, I must get going too. I'm sure Olympus is looking for me. I have left the Hearth for quite a while now."

She turned to me and put on a stern face. "Theo, I want you to behave yourself."

I could feel myself blush after she said that. We were in front of people and they are watching me get scolded by a nine-year old girl. I bowed my head, "Yes, milady."

Her stern look changed into a gentle one as she smiled at me one more time, "Take care, my champion. I must get going. Lastly, though…"

She turned to Rias-sempai and bowed. "I would like to give you my deepest gratitude for saving Theseus, Rias. Thank you very much."

"It's no problem, Lady Hestia." She smiled at her. "Farewell."

Lady Hestia nodded and teleported away. After a few moments, the flames disappeared and I was alone with the Occult Research Club.

_Or rather…the Gremory group. That I am a part of now._

I took a deep breath and faced Rias-sempai. She was staring at me. It's clear that she has no idea what to do nor does she has any idea what to say. I sighed and smiled a bit at her, "Interesting day, don't you think, Rias-sempai?"

After I said that, the tension on everyone's face left. I raised my eyebrow. Am I scary? Shouldn't the King be the one that controls the mood? Sempai offered me a small smile in return and said, "You really are good in starting conversations, you know that?"

I grinned and winked at her, "It's part of my charm. So, what now?"

She rolled her eyes but her lips twitched into another smile. "What charm?"

"Hey, now." I chuckled.

She looked back to the Akeno-sempai and the rest. Then, she turned to me. "I guess introductions are in order."

* * *

After Rias-sempai told me the roles of my fellow servants, we went to another topic which was: the job of a devil.

She said that the main job that devils have to do is form contracts with humans. We run about the town, waiting for us to get summoned by those who want something. We come out of the magic circle drawn on the leaflets that are being handed out by familiars. If we do a good job and have a lot of contracts, we get to promote into a higher class. For now, I'm a Low-Class devil. After that is Middle-Class, High-Class, etc.

That's basically the gist of what it is like to be a devil in the twenty-first century. I am kind off amaze at how peaceful devils seem to be. I always had an image of black or red creatures with horns and a tail that carry a pitch fork. It turned out that most devils are either beautiful or handsome. Rias-sempai is the perfect example for that.

Anyway, before I start out making contracts, I have to start at the lowest. That job is to hand out leaflets.

"You want me to hand out _all_ of this?" I asked while frowning. "Not exactly the welcome I was imagining."

I was sitting on a couch while sempai sat on her spinning office chair (I was kind of tempted to sit on it.) Akeno-sempai handed me tea and stood by the desk. Kiba-san and Toujo-san sat opposite of the couch that I was sitting on. I looked at the pile of leaflets and sighed.

"What kind of welcome were you imagining?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. After a morning of: _Dying, Explanations, What the Hades?!, Explanations, What?!, Huh?!, Explanations, What the fuck is this, I don't understand a thing anymore, Explanations..._ I _think_ I'd _love_ to have a day where I could let everything sink in."

I know. _I'm sorry for cursing, Aunt Hestia._

"I guess it _is_ too much." Rias-sempai murmured. I gave her a relieved smile. She does understand me! "Well, maybe you should take a day first. That was my original intention but Ajuka-sama came with you so…"

"Got it, sempai." I nodded at her.

"About that…" She followed. "Sempai won't do. You'd have to call me _Buchou_ while I'll call you _Theo_."

I frowned. I'm fine being called Theo. That's what I'm trying to do with a lot of people but calling her _Buchou_? That means President, right? "Why? I didn't think I was part of this club. Or is this a mandatory type thing that once I became your devil, I am part of the club, already?"

"Ah… Well, no…" Rias- sempai stuttered. "But you work for me now, so-"

"Besides," I rested my arm on the side and placed my cheek on my fist. "Why do I have to call you _Buchou_? If we're going to be club mates then shouldn't we be closer than this? Rather than having formalities?"

"I-" She was about to explain but I cut her off.

"I have an idea." I grinned at her. She was staring at me with a bad look. Looks like she doesn't like being interrupted so frequently. I gave her a devious yet sheepish look. "How about I call you differently this time? Since, you know…club mates?"

She gave me a wary look. "What are you thinking…?"

Toujo-san was looking at me with an indifferent expression. I already had the feeling that it would take a while before she will open up to me. Kiba-san, on the other hand, was looking at me in amusement. Akeno-sempai… Well, being the sadist that she is, she's giggling at Rias-sempai's somewhat irritated glance at me. I gave a chuckle too. Sempai looks really charming (or cute) when flustered.

"What do you think if I call you _Rias-chan_?" I asked, a smile starting to grow on my face.

"Wha-?" She sputtered. "Rias-_chan_?"

Akeno-sempai covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing and I could feel myself breaking too. I decided to push a little more though, "No? Hm… Oh! How about Ria-chan?"

Her face is starting to blush while I grinned at her. She's trying to make words but none came out correctly. "That's-!"

I leaned forward and stared, teasingly at sempai. I'm pushing some buttons so far and I'm having fun. My King's not doing anything yet, so I guess I'm safe. Then, I thought of something even better.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at her with wide eyes, "I got it! _Ria-tan_! Right? What do you think?"

Her hands slammed the table in front of her as I heard a menacing growl. A red aura started gathering around her. Near her, Akeno-sempai let a laugh slip by and I can't help but join in a bit. I know that I should be warned that my King is starting to glow but this is too good to pass.

_And with the day I had so far, I should have a little bit of fun, at least._

She looked up and glared at me. The only thing that tarnished his dark look was the clear blush on her face. I have to suck in a breath to avoid laughing then and there. "Don't call me… R-Ria-tan…"

I couldn't keep the smirk of my face, "Why not? I have a feeling you quite like that nickname."

"No, I don't!" She exclaimed. "Onii-sama likes to tease me with that. I don't want my Servant to do that to me too. Especially not you, Theo."

"_Especially_?" I mocked pouted at her. "Do you not like me at all, _Ria-tan~_?"

"Theo." She growled, darkly. "Stop that."

"Why?" I asked, just to get on her nerve. "I'm just trying to find a way to call you that we both like. And let me tell you, "Ria-tan" is starting to grow on me."

"Well, it isn't to me!" She cried out. "Call me anything you want but not that!"

I raised an eyebrow and walked to her, "Ria-chan then."

"No!" She took a deep breath. "Look, you said you'd find a way to call me where we are both comfortable with, so go with _Buchou_!"

"But I don't want to call you that." I objected at her. "I thought we have something special, Ria-chan~?"

"I told you-" She started before I cut her off.

"If you want to stop me from calling you that, then let me call you Rias-sempai." I smirked at her. "…_Ria-tan_."

Her follow up glare was the worst glare I ever received from her but I stood my ground. I've seen Lupa's glare. I don't think there's anything that could beat that wolf goddess' glare. "Fine, call me that."

I placed my hands on her desk and leaned towards her with a full-blown smug grin on my face. I know my pride is showing but this is really amusing to me. I just have to do it. "I win…sempai."

She glowered at me but I just stared right back, teasing. Akeno-sempai was freely laughing beside me but she was doing everything to muffle it. I leaned back and bowed my head. "Well, then. I think everything is settled. I should be going. I'll hand out the leaflets tomorrow and start my job."

I turned towards the doorway to leave but Rias-sempai stopped me. "Wait, Theo."

I could already hear the intention in her voice. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I turned to her slowly and asked, "Sempai…?"

She sat back down to her office chair and laced her fingers in front of her. Her eyes stared at me like a mastermind forming her scheme. I looked at the rest for at least some back-up but all I got was a small girl eating, a young man eyeing me good luck and a sadistic senior laughing at my suffering. I groaned.

_Someone help me._

"I got to think for a bit after that little joking session you had with me." She smiled so sweetly that I was sure there was a hidden meaning to it. "If you have that much energy left to tease like that, I'm guessing that it's not too much for you to hand these out, now is it?"

I wanted to groan again. There goes my day lying on my bed. I gave sempai my most pleading eyes, "I thought you said that I could take the day for myself?"

"I change my mind." She smiled the way only a devil does.

I narrowed my eyes at her and pouted a bit. "You really are a devil."

Normally, I would fight against these kinds of things but I did start it. This is how we usually go at each other these past days. She likes to tease, I fight right back. So, I should be used to how this plays out. I grabbed the bag of leaflets.

"Do I still have to do it?" I asked the redheaded sempai when I was on my way out.

She smiled, playfully at me. "Yes, you do."

I grumbled and looked at the other senior. "I'm not going to get any help from you, huh, Akeno-sempai?"

She giggled. "This is the consequence to teasing Buchou, Theo-kun. But I think it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah, right." I said, sarcastically. "I should be relaxing right now."

I was about to head out when Rias-sempai called me again, "Theo."

I raised my eyebrow at her as I turned my head to the side, "Yeah?"

"I win." The she-devil grinned.

I chuckled. "This time… _Ria-tan._"

I didn't wait for her response. I bolted out as soon as I uttered her nickname. Though I did hear her scream my name. I laughed as I went out the building.

I had a single thought in mind at that time. I'm fine as long as everything is peaceful.

_I just want everything to turn out alright. I don't want to lose anyone again._

With that, I strolled all about the town.

* * *

It's been a week since I first discovered I was a devil. So far, I've been doing okay and everything is normal. That is if you include my nightly duty of distributing leaflets throughout town then yes, it is normal.

School hasn't change. My fellow devils' haven't changed their attitude towards me. Actually, I felt that I'm finally breaking through the barrier that I was sensing a week ago that was separating me from them. It made me feel a little better.

So far, nothing has happened. This made me extremely grateful and worried at the same time. After the big surprise last week, I was expecting something dangerous or just out of this world crazy to just pop up when I least expected it. But, no - nothing crazy or life-threatening had happen.

Apart from that, I asked Ajuka if he figured something out. If he knows what could have caused my Evil Pieces to go loco. The only theory he came up with is that I have a Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gears are powers that are given to humans to wield. Most people that were known throughout history had them. At least, that was what Ajuka said to me. I did acknowledge his theory. I still remember that dream that I had. Maybe those names have something to do with Ajuka's theory.

So, I did some research. I asked Ajuka if he has some sort of book or data on Sacred Gears. He gave me some papers regarding some of them and I found some interesting information.

There are different types of Sacred Gears. One of them is the Longinus-class. There was a bunch of them but one of them caught my eye. The Boosted Gear which is also called the Red Dragon Emperor.

_Red... Not only that but a dragon as well._

Crimson - a shade of red. Not much is said on the papers except that it doubles the user's power after ten seconds. Could this be the reason why my Evil Pieces are messing up?

I got a lot of questions then. Yet, I knew that the only way that I could confirm it is if I can summon it myself. If I do own that thing, maybe I could figure out a thing or two if I have it within me and explore it.

That gave me an idea.

"Hey, sempai." I called out to the beautiful red-headed girl sitting on her office chair, reading some of papers.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Theo?"

We were at the clubroom again, just doing the normal stuff. Toujo-san and Kiba-san were off to their clients. Only Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai were here though the latter is at the other room - brewing tea.

"You know about Sacred Gears, right?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows in question, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know how to summon a Sacred Gear?"

Akeno-sempai emerged from another room and set down the tea for me and Rias-sempai. I smiled my thanks as sempai and I accepted the tea from her. The red-haired devil sipped on her tea and stayed silent for a while.

"Well," Rias-sempai started. "Yuuto said that the user should just will that power to his control."

She smiled, devilishly (Not meant as a pun but hey.) "Devils also react to their desire. I feel the same with the Sacred Gear. Use your desire, your will, your _greed_, to summon and bring out your Sacred Gear… That _is_ your plan, right?"

I grinned at her. "Yup. So, mind helping me out here?"

She frowned a little, "How will I help you out?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You're the one who knows this stuff. I'm new here."

She sighed. "Alright, stand up, Theo."

I stood up and faced towards my _King_… Is it wrong that I'm not fond of that term? I shook my head, mentally and directed my attention to her. I raised my eyebrow at her, "What now?"

"Raise your left hand." She commanded.

I did what she told me.

_I don't get where this is going._

"Imagination is one of the basics of summoning magic." Rias-sempai said. "Imagine the strongest being or person you can ever come up with and do his pose."

I cringed a bit. A pose? Like how those superheroes do in movies and junk? I don't even watch those kinds of movies. I have enough action in my life. I looked at her and asked, "Do I _have_ to do a pose? I'm going to look awfully ridiculous."

Rias-sempai smiled playfully. "That, I'll pay to see."

I rolled my eyes. "No, thank you. Anyway, the strongest person I have in mind doesn't even _have_ a pose."

The strongest person to me will always be my father, Perseus Jackson. He has always been a hero in my eyes. Technically, he really is. Now, that he's gone, I learned to appreciate more of the things that he has done for the camp and for Olympus.

"Well, you have your left hand raised already so let's just do this." She stood up and crossed her arms. She stood directly in front of me and instructed, "Imagine the power of that person flow through you and will the Sacred Gear to materialize."

I closed my eyes and pushed every power and will that I could muster into my left hand. I hear sempai say, "Let your demonic power flow. It would make materializing the Sacred Gear easier to do."

I relaxed my body and felt the demonic energy move within me. Power streamed towards my left hand as I felt it get wrapped up in something. I opened my eyes just in time to see the Sacred Gear flash and envelope my arm.

Part of my arm was covered in some kind of red armor. It was a dragon-like gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of my palm. My fingers were still visible but the gauntlet took my palm and some of my arm. Despite, looking like armor which is considered very heavy, I couldn't feel as if I'm carrying or wearing anything.

"Would you look at that? My theory appears to be correct." I looked at my sempai who was walking towards m. She stared at the gauntlet on my arm with deep interest. "This was the one that cost that much pieces."

"Yeah…" I breathed out. So, I was right. I _do_ have a Sacred Gear. Question is: Is this really the ever-so powerful Longinus?

"I wonder what this one does." Akeno-sempai thought out loud.

"Indeed." Rias-sempai voiced out her agreement. "Do you have any idea what it does, Theo? Seeing as how you already know that you have a Sacred Gear, I assume you have done your research."

I grinned at her. "That I do. Though I still think what I have in mind is insane, I'd love to test it out. So, if you'll excuse me."

Rias-sempai gave me a smile. "Do tell me if you find out anything about that. But, please… Don't do anything reckless."

She warned me like I'm a little kid. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, "I got it, sempai."

I walked out the clubroom and went straight to my house.

I was at my backyard with my Sacred Gear back on. Thank the gods, I figured out how to make the thing disappear. I thought I have to walk through the streets with this on.

Since, I still have no idea how to do devil magic, I decided to use my Olympian powers to test the ability of the gear.

It's time for the moment of truth. I knew there was another Sacred Gear that doubles the user's powers. Its name is Twice Critical except it only doubles the user's power _once_. I'm pretty sure that the gear that I have on is _not_ Twice Critical after that dream that I had. But, I could never be too sure.

I used the power that I have the least amount of control. It was Lady Hestia's fire power. Water naturally rejects fire. That's why despite being Lady Hestia's champion, I still have difficulty controlling it. Other than that, I am _still_ a legacy. I'm more of a mortal than the other demigods thus Olympian blood doesn't run that much within me. I don't have that much control with the power that I have.

But, after I became a devil, my skills improved. My stamina and control increased as devils are naturally capable of magic than mortals are.

Anyway, I summoned a small fireball. I took a deep breath and willed the gear to do what it has to do. The jewel glowed and it boomed in a deep voice, **[Boost!]**

My eyes widen a little as the fireball grew. Flames started to cover my right hand and I felt power surge through my body. I started counting in my head.

_10 seconds…_

I waited in anticipation. It felt longer than ten seconds. For a while, I thought it would turn out to be a Twice Critical but the booming voice came back.

**[Boost!]**

The jewel glowed again and the fire grew and danced on my palm. It started to spread on my arm and I couldn't stop the grin that is starting to occupy my face. Another power surge occurred in my body. I decided to add a little more tension.

I tried to create water out of thin air. My father was sort of capable of this as far as I remember but it was something that took every bit of me to do. With added power, I decided to try it again.

I took another sharp intake of breath and felt a tug in my gut. I knew my Poseidon powers were kicking in. Water started to burst in front of me and soon materialized. I exhaled. It looks like I'm losing my stamina. But, this is good improvement. I didn't collapse. That certainly is a good sign.

**[Boost!]**

I felt my body become a bit heavy. With power doubling over and surging within me and with using my powers that are not usually controlled, I'm starting to get tired. I knew the risk of doing this. If I continue to use this Sacred Gear and my Olympian powers, my body will approach its limits.

_But, I want to try one last thing_.

I try to lower the temperature of the water and make it into ice. As the water turns cold, I shaped it into a sharp icicle. My head was starting to hurt.

**[Boost!]**

Another power surge. My body is aching but I gave one last shot. I shaped the icicle back into a flat, round surface and shoot it with an extremely large fireball (Well, larger than my usual fireballs but big enough.) Shards exploded and stuck to the ground and some even went to the neighbor's house walls. I cringed.

_Aw… Well, it'll melt anyway so…_

**[Boost!]**

_Okay… I think that's enough_.

The flames occupying my hand and arms disappeared and I fell to one knee. I breathe out. I feel a major headache coming. I stared at the Sacred Gear and muttered, "Stop."

I think I could go further with a little more push. I guess the safest times of boost that I could do is five for now. I could make six or seven more boosts if I keep it up. Well, I am sure to collapse if I continue any further.

I sighed, "The only thing to do now is train."

I gazed at the gauntlet occupying my arm. So, I was right. I do hold one of the famous Longinus, the Boosted Gear. So, that means that the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor is within me.

_He could probably give me the answers that I need._

I wanted to know about that other being in my dream. I have a feeling that that creature is the one that is causing me a whole bunch of problems. That thing is within me but is far too dangerous for me to seek.

If so, then I'll just turn to another being. I started talking to the gauntlet despite knowing to myself that I look a little bit insane, "Hey, Red Dragon Emperor, you there?"

I waited for a response but none came. The jewel continued to glow but it did not answer me. I sat on the ground and groaned. So much for answers.

"Agh… Come on, you. Answer your user here." I spoke to him again. "Please…?"

_Wait… If his soul is really within this gear then maybe… I could talk to him from within me?_

That's dangerous. According to my dream, he's near that dangerous, dark being. I followed the warning of the dragon but he doesn't seem to answer me back.

I think about it for a minute. Then, I decided to give it a try. I'm not asleep, I could open my eyes and stop myself from going any further if I sense any danger. I can do this.

I closed my eyes and started meditating. I could feel my conscience floating within me as I search for the dragon. For a while, darkness is the only thing that I see. Then, a convulsing light started to overcome the darkness. It was red and further down the way were the same eight pillars.

I felt my breath hitch. This place is the same one from my dream. Then that means…

_**My, my… What are you doing here, boy?**_ A deep, silky voice ripped through the silence. _**I could vaguely remember Ddraig warning you not to come here.**_

"Ddraig?" I murmured.

The pillars stopped convulsing their red light as black fog started gathering around my feet. The being laughed, _**And here I thought you were smart. Or…is curiosity getting the best of you?**_

"What are you?" I spoke to it. That was definitely insulting to me. But I wanted answers, so here I am. I knew the dangers and I knew that this was bound to happen. If that dragon really is true then I better know how to tread my way out of here.

_**I would love to tell you.**_ It chuckled and I frowned. It can't be that easy. _**But, I doubt you'll understand what I am.**_

"What? You don't even know about yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

_**My, my… Cheeky little legacy, aren't you? Or should I say devil?**_ By now, I notice the black fog swirling around my body. I can let my consciousness jump out of this place but I might as well drag myself into a coma.

"What's it to you?" I growled. Funny, I don't feel the least bit of fear. All I feel is anger and rage. Does it have to do anything with him?

It laughed. _**Are you angry? Aw… Don't worry. I have that effect on people. And on little curious boys who seem to have a death wish.**_

"You wouldn't kill me." I said to it. I could feel myself glaring but I could practically see nothing. I didn't even know if it was in front of me. "You're inside me. Killing me would be suicide."

_**So you do have a brain.**_ It rumbled, sarcastically. My anger started growing. The pillars were giving off some strange light again and the black fog dissolved a bit.

_**Oh… What do we have here?**_ After a while, the pillars died out and the black fog started spreading out again. I could feel myself losing air and I coughed.

_**Hm…**_ It hummed and then spoke to me in a taunting yet serious voice. _**I thought you were going to do something again.**_

"Again?" I coughed a few more times. It's the black fog. My breathing is getting ragged and I feel like I'm starting to loose myself.

It chuckled. _**Well, I suppose that is enough play time for both of us. You should head out, boy before I do something to you. You never know. Maybe I'll take this body as mine. I can possess you. I can turn you into something entirely-**_

**[Explosion!]**

A big blast sent me flying. I have absolutely no idea how that happened but it did take me away from that creature. Before I could gather myself and get out of my head, a huge, red, Western dragon flew in front of me. Orange flames surrounded him as he stared at me with his slit green eyes.

_I'm not with that creature anymore… Who's this?_

**[I have warned you before to never go back there.]**

It was the same voice as the one in my dream and my Sacred Gear. I stared at the creature in front of me, not even minding the flames.

_Well, I am fire-resistant so…_

"You're…you're the Red Dragon Emperor, right?" I asked it – him, I guess. "You're the one whose soul is inside the Boosted Gear."

**[Yes. Yes, I am. You finally summoned me. Have you figured it out from the last time we met?]**

"In all honesty, I thought it was messed-up imagination playing with my head again. But, yes. The dream led me here." I think I shrugged but I'm probably in a meditating state in the outside world. I paid it no mind. "Actually, I didn't come here for that thing. Well, I also wanted to figure out what that being was but I came here for you. So, I could ask you some questions. You weren't answering when I try to talk to you from outside so…"

**[You jumped right in?]**

I pursed my lips and murmured, "Yes."

**[Well, the Sacred Gear is still adjusting after you have first summoned it so I can't still talk to you. Give it a few days and I can communicate and answer back to you, Partner.]**

I raised my eyebrow. _Partner?_

**[So, what questions would you like to ask? I assume you have no business in the outside world for now.]**

"Yes. I have a _lot_ of questions." I said to him, partly chuckling despite not having anything to laugh about. "I wanted to know what you mean back then. What was that thing? And why is he so dangerous? I also want to know if you have any idea what the Hades is happening to me?"

I knew I was going to be here for a long time and I probably shouldn't have left my body outside on my back yard. But, this is more important at the moment.

The dragon emperor was going to answer me when light suddenly shone below me. I yelped a little and recognized the magic circle that belongs to the Gremory.

**[Your master is calling for you.]** He stated.

_You don't say?_

I nodded at the dragon and I felt the magic gather my consciousness back up to the surface.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Black spots filled my vision and I headache started attacking me. I groaned and clutched my head, shaking it. That only made the throbbing louder and harder.

The Gremory circle was in front of me, giving off a bright red glow. I glared at it as if I blame it for the current headache that I am having. I rubbed my temples.

_Why is this-?_

Before I can even finish my thought, a voice spoke – shocking me. "Theo?"

I frowned at the symbol. A communication symbol, maybe? I asked, "Rias-sempai? That you?"

"Yes." She spoke. "I need you to come here."

"Come where?" My vision is starting to adjust again but my head was still throbbing like crazy.

"At this abandoned warehouse… There's a Stray Devil here." She explained. "And, we need to eliminate it."

"Stray… Is it that dangerous?" I asked, standing up. Are they in danger?

"No, I think we can handle it." She chuckled through the circle.

I frowned, "Then, why are you calling me?"

"I think it's high time for you to learn how devils work."


End file.
